Please Catch Me
by gpotter
Summary: Jay's younger sister lands in some trouble and needs a place to stay . . .
1. The Beginning

**_A/N -- Believe me, I feel SO guilty writing and posting this. I should be finishing the last chapter of Colors of the Forest, but I've been so wrapped up in this show (and Jesse McCartney lol) that I haven't been able to concentrate on that fic. I've also been writing the third part of the series that starts with 'Settling', so that may even be up before Colors of the Forest. Also, this fic is supposed to take place an indeterminate amount of weeks after the last episode, which aired 6/30 or 31, I don't remember.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Summerland, it completely belongs to Stephen Tolkin, Lori Loughlin, the WB, anybody else who holds legal claim to it. Which, newsflash: not me._**

**Please Catch Me**

Breakfast in the house was usually a chaotic affair. This Saturday morning, however, a strange hush pervaded the dining room. Bradin glanced at his younger sister, Nikki, silently inquiring as to what was going on. She shrugged her shoulders in response.  
  
"Um . . . d'you guys remember my sister?" Jay was the one who finally broke the silence.  
  
"Amanda?" asked Susannah, handing a plate of omelettes over to Ava.  
  
"Mmm-hmm," Jay mumbled.  
  
"She was just the sweetest little thing! Is she coming back for another visit?" Ava asked.  
  
Jay hesitated a brief moment before answering, "Sorta. Only Amanda's not so little anymore, and with the bang she's gotten herself in, she could hardly be called sweet."  
  
"What do you mean?" It was Johnny's turn to question Jay.  
  
Jay glanced at Derrick before saying quite bluntly, "She's gone and got herself knocked up."  
  
"Jay!" Ava reprimanded.  
  
"What? It's the truth." His face took on an angry look. "I can't believe she's done this to herself. She's only sixteen!"  
  
"Uh . . . how long is she staying for?" questioned Nikki in an attempt to mediate any rising squabbles.  
  
Again, Jay did not answer immediately. Finally, he spoke. "She needs a place to live, actually."  
  
His statement made the earlier silence feel like a trip to the zoo. The clatter of silverware on plates was heard no more, it even felt like nobody was breathing.  
  
"Live here, Jay?" Ava cut in.  
  
"Well, my parents have chucked her! I can't let her stay with the git who got her in this situation in the first place now, can I?" Jay defended himself.  
  
Susannah, who had remained quiet through this exchange, suddenly spoke up. "Jay's right. I mean, if Ava can do it, it's only fair that his sister come live with us. Besides, she's a sixteen-year old girl who's about to be a mother. She's gonna need a hell of a lot of help dealing with this."  
  
"Are you sure it's the best thing for her to come live with us? I mean I'm not sure this house is the best environment to raise a child . . . assuming that she's keeping the baby. Is she?" inquired Johnny.  
  
"As far as I know, yeah. She wants to do this," said Jay.  
  
"Well, I guess it's settled then," said Ava. "Are we all agreed on Amanda coming to stay with us? Anyone who opposes raise your hand now."  
  
No hands were raised. "Good."  
  
"Okay, now when is she getting here?" asked Susannah.  
  
"Her plane lands tonight at around midnight, I think," Jay replied. "I'm going to pick her up myself. Hey, Bradin," he added, "You wanna come with me? Airports bore me to no end."  
  
"Okay," Bradin agreed. "How come Erika's not going?"  
  
"I'm guessing Amanda's going to react better to someone her own age. Maybe someone she can talk to?" Jay added hopefully.  
  
"Yeah, uh . . . she can talk to me if she wants to," said Bradin, a nervous grin on his face.  
  
"And she can talk to me, too," Nikki piped up from where she was seated between Johnny and Derrick.  
  
"Thanks guys, I'm sure she's gonna love you all," Jay told them sincerely.  
  
The day sped by pretty fast, with Ava and Susannah spending most of it trying to figure out a place for Amanda to stay. At one point, they were pretty firmly set on letting her sleep in Jay's poolhouse, and kicking him into the living room, but Jay argued until they gave up on it. Finally, it was decided that Derrick would be okay with his own little space in the alcove in the family room, and Amanda would take his half of the room he shared with Bradin. Jay even put up a small argument about her sharing a room with Bradin, but let it go once Bradin assured him that he wouldn't do anything 'unorthodox' as Jay had put it. Sharing a room with Nikki had been ultimately overlooked, because Ava had promised the attic space to Nikki to do with it what she wanted, and needless to say, nobody wanted to get on Nikki's bad side after what she'd been like when she first came to Playa Linda. The suggestion had been waved away almost as soon as it was put out there.  
  
Eventually, everyone else in the house started drifting off once the sun set, and only Bradin and Jay were left in the kitchen, eating a late- night snack before heading off to the airport.  
  
"So, how are things going with Sarah?" Jay asked in an attempt at small talk.  
  
"Well, there aren't any 'things' to be going anymore," answered Bradin.  
  
"Sorry, mate. You really liked her, didn't you?"  
  
"I think I liked the idea of her more," Bradin said as he grabbed another cookie from the jar in front of him.  
  
"Ah, that's happened to the lot of us," Jay reassured him. "But, time enough for that later. Now, we need to go get Amanda."  
  
Bradin nodded and replaced the jar of chocolate chip cookies on the counter. Then, the two of them set off to bring Amanda . . . well, to bring her home.  
  
The small airport located about an hour from Playa Linda was relatively quiet at this time of night. There were no red-eye passengers straggling through as there would have been in LAX, at least not yet. Jay had checked, and Amanda's flight was the only one arriving until 7:15 AM.  
  
"Hey, Jay? What does this sister of yours look like?" Bradin was finding his nerve again.  
  
Jay answered distractedly, "'Bout five-three, blonde hair . . . but knowing her, she'll probably have some other colors mixed in there. Kinda looks like me, but a mini-me."  
  
Bradin snickered. "What?" asked Jay.  
  
"Nothing, I'm just trying to imagine a pregnant, female you."  
  
At this, even Jay allowed a small snort of laughter. Abruptly, he looked at his watch and then around nervously once again. "It's after midnight, she should be here by now."  
  
"Chill, did the plane delay in Australia or something?" Bradin calmed him down.  
  
"No, I checked the status until after it was supposed to leave. Do you think — "  
  
Out of the blue, Jay's nervous ranting cut off and a bright smile flowed through his face, all the way into his clear blue eyes. "There she is." He pointed to a teenager wearing khaki cargo pants, a tight black spaghetti-strap tank top, and white flip-flops. A navy blue backpack was slung over her shoulder in a casual manner. Her shoulder length, strawberry blonde hair was swept up into a messy, but cute, ponytail. No other colors were mingled with the blonde, as Jay had thought they might be.  
  
She shot Jay a small grin before heading over toward the two of them. "Manda!" he greeted her with a huge hug that pulled her off the floor.  
  
Amanda laughed when he set her back down, then said, "Thought I wouldn't be seeing you for a long time." Her accent was noticeable, but not as strong as Jay's.  
  
"Turns out you are. Lucky you. Amanda, this is Bradin. Bradin, Amanda," introduced Jay.  
  
Bradin offered his hand and Amanda narrowed her startling green eyes. Jay laughed and said, "Tone down the hostility, Amanda. Remember Ava? This is her nephew. He's living with us now, too. So are his brother, Derrick, and sister, Nikki."  
  
She shook his hand after receiving the explanation. "Hello."  
  
"Um . . . hey?"  
  
Amanda laughed at how uneasy Bradin's voice sounded. "I won't bite, you know."  
  
This didn't serve to ease Bradin's nervousness, he just stood there until Jay mentioned something about getting Amanda's luggage.  
  
"Actually, it's been shipped here because there's too much to load on the plane," explained Amanda.  
  
"Okay, well then I guess we should go."  
  
The cheeriness of Jay and Amanda's initial meeting seemed to evaporate before Bradin's eyes on the hour-long ride home. Of course, it all began with Jay bringing up the reason why Amanda needed a place to live in the first place.  
  
The roads were quiet, seeing as it was how nearly two o' clock in the morning, allowing for Jay to concentrate well enough on lecturing Amanda while Bradin sat, for the most part, mute in the back seat. "Weren't you thinking about the consequences? You are sixteen years old, you shouldn't have even been thinking about having sex!"  
  
"Okay, Mr. "I lost my virginity in the sixth grade"," Amanda grumbled.  
  
Jay's face was tinted slightly red, but he went on. "That has nothing to do with this situation. And you're planning on keeping this child?"  
  
"Yes," said Amanda defiantly. "I'm going to accept responsibility for what I've done, Dad."  
  
"Don't you speak to me like that!" Jay warned.  
  
Amanda remained staunchly silent for the rest of the ride home, not responding to anything Jay or Bradin said. By the time they reached the house, she had fallen asleep with her head lolling against the headrest.  
  
Jay pulled into his parking spot in front of the house and looked back at Bradin. "You wake her up. I'm not in the mood for another confrontation." With that, he left for his poolhouse.  
  
Bradin got out of the car and went around to the front passenger side door. He opened it, and Amanda started at the sound. For a second, Bradin could have sworn that he detected a slight hint of something like . . . fear in her eyes, but it flashed away before he had the chance to question it. "We're here."  
  
Amanda nodded her head and rubbed her eyes. "What time is it?"  
  
With a quick glance at his watch, Bradin said, "Almost three."  
  
"God, this lack of sleep cannot be good for the kid," mumbled Amanda. She stepped from the car with her bag, slamming the door behind her. "So, where am I staying?"  
  
"My room," answered Bradin quickly, because he had been expecting the question.  
  
"Your room? Where are you sleeping?"  
  
"My room."  
  
"Um . . . okay. And Jay didn't have any objections about this idea?" asked Amanda on their way to the house.  
  
"Of course he did. But he'd rather not lose his poolhouse. He likes to spend . . . er, quality, time there with Erika if you know what I mean."  
  
"Erika? So, he's still got it bad for Hot Stuff, huh?" asked Amanda.  
  
Bradin held a finger to his lips while he let them into the house, then led her to the room they now shared. Derrick's bed had been transformed into one with a cream-colored comforter bearing swirling vines with tiny purple flowers interspersed among them. A set of pale lavender sheets was underneath. The closet that had previously held Derrick's clothes was empty except for about two dozen hangers, and the same went for the drawers on that half of the room.  
  
He nodded toward the closet as a place to stow her backpack for now, then asked, "How do you know about those surfer nicknames? You were what, nine that summer of '97 they all talk about?"  
  
"I was always hanging around Jay and his friends. They even gave me my own honorary nickname: Reeflet," Amanda explained.  
  
"Makes sense. They called Jay Reefbreaker . . . you do look like him."  
  
"So I've been told," Amanda admitted through a yawn.  
  
"You should get some sleep," Bradin told her.  
  
"Yeah, that definitely sounds like a plan to me." Amanda grabbed her bag from where she'd thrown it on the floor and asked, "Is there a bathroom where I can clean up?"  
  
Bradin walked her to the bathroom, then left her there. Once back in his room, he changed into his standard pajamas, which consisted of a pair of boxers and nothing else. Half an hour later, Amanda re-entered the room wearing a white tee-shirt and green shorts that reached her knees. Her hair was damp and hung in loose waves to her shoulder blades.  
  
She glanced at Bradin, and apparently came to the conclusion that he was asleep. She sat on top of the bed and rested both hands lightly across her stomach. "Well, I guess it's just you and me now, kid. Ah, you wouldn't have liked your dad much anyway. Bit of a moron, that one was," she whispered. Bradin could sense that she was holding back tears, and felt the sudden urge to go comfort her.  
  
He repressed it, though, and just rolled over to face the window. He didn't want to see her pain, nor acknowledge the fact that it hurt him to see her like that. So, he just forced himself into a restless sleep.  
  
Amanda woke very early the next morning, around 5:00. Seeing as how it was Sunday morning, nobody else was awake yet and she found the peace comforting, almost soothing. Nobody had asked about her hobbies, but if they had they would have found out that she was as much into surfing as Jay was. Which was why when she woke, she was disappointed to find that the rest of her things, including her surfboard, hadn't arrived.  
  
Then she remembered that Jay slept in the poolhouse, with his surfboard on that shelf right next to him . . . he would never miss it if she just took it for an hour! She knew he'd go off the wall if he knew she was out surfing, whether it was his board or not, because of the baby. Oh well, what he doesn't know won't hurt him.  
  
Amanda slid out of bed and ignored the prone form of Bradin a few feet over. She knew he'd try and stop her as well. She slipped into her orange bikini and looked down at her stomach. I won't be able to wear this in a few months' time, she realized with dismay.  
  
She grabbed a towel that was hanging on the deck on her way out of the house. The sky was still relatively dark, but a faint tinge of paleness on the horizon let her know that the sun would be rising within a couple hours. These was her favorite kind of surfing conditions.  
  
Amanda slunk into the backyard that led down to the beach and made a quick left to reach Jay's poolhouse. She experimentally pushed the door, and was glad to find that it opened at her touch. She entered, and found Jay and Erika curled up in his bed, sleeping soundly. As she grabbed the board from Jay's shelf he gave a particularly loud snore, causing Amanda to nearly drop it on her feet.  
  
Nevertheless, she caught it and glared at Jay on her way out for almost getting her caught.  
  
"Be careful out there," a quiet, muffled voice came from the bed. Amanda recognized it at once as Erika's.  
  
"Thanks," Amanda whispered back, and slipped out the door. She headed straight down to the beach and laid her towel down on the rocks before heading straight into the water. It was surprisingly warm, considering the sun hadn't even grazed its surface yet. She paddled out into the oncoming wave, and launched herself upward when she felt she couldn't hold out any longer. The sensation of flying on that wave let her forget all her problems, it allowed her to live solely in that world for however long she wanted. She didn't have to worry about anything except the next wave.  
  
Two hours later Amanda still hadn't returned from the beach, which was why Erika was trying her hardest to dissuade Jay from going to her room and waking her up.  
  
"Come on, it's only seven in the morning. Let the poor girl sleep!"  
  
"Is there some reason why you really don't want me to go into that room? Don't tell me . . . " Jay rolled over and sure enough, his board was missing from its usual perch on his top shelf. "Damn it! Did you know she was going out there?"  
  
"Sort of. But I told her to be careful!" Erika protested.  
  
"That doesn't matter, she could do serious damage to the baby, or to herself!" Jay shouted, obviously ignoring the fact that it was early enough for everyone to still be sleeping.  
  
Just then, a sleep-tousled Ava opened Jay's door. "What's going on in here? Are you okay?"  
  
"I am, but my bloody insane sister is not going to be," Jay warned as he stood from bed and threw his tee-shirt on over his shorts. He stalked down toward the water and stopped once he got there. He put a hand to his eyes to shade the glare of the rising sun and spotted Amanda, far out into the water about to catch yet another wave.  
  
"Amanda Grace Robertson, don't you dare!" Jay shouted with his hands cupped around his mouth now to produce the effect of a megaphone.  
  
Amanda seemed to have heard him, because she turned and looked back. Her face fell when she realized how dead she was. Might as well, she thought. She turned her back resolutely on Jay, Erika, and Ava standing on the beach and caught the wave coming at her. This time, though, she let it carry her all the way back to the shore.  
  
"What were you thinking?! You could have done serious damage — " yelled Jay  
  
"Just stop it, okay? I'm here, aren't I? I didn't cause any "serious damage", so just leave it alone!" Amanda shouted back.  
  
Jay grabbed the board from her arms, and bellowed, "That's not the point! You could have!"  
  
Amanda turned on her heel, fully intending to stalk back to her room and lock herself in for the rest of the day, but Jay grabbed her arm and whirled her back around. She flinched and turned her head away, as if expecting a blow that would never come. Right away, Jay let go of her arm and his expression softened. "What — "  
  
Amanda didn't give him a chance to finish the question, she turned and ran back to the house. She pushed past a young girl, about thirteen or fourteen from the looks of her, with brown hair who was exiting the house as she ran in. Amanda assumed it must be Bradin's sister, Nikki, but didn't stop to chat. Instead, she found her room, slammed the door shut, and locked it behind her. Bradin jumped up and whacked his nose on the nightstand in between the two beds. He had still been sleeping when she got back.  
  
"Ow . . . " he groaned.  
"What the hell was that  
about?"  
  
Amanda ignored him once again and flopped onto her own, unmade bed. She grabbed a pillow and pulled it over her face. "Hey . . . are you okay?"  
  
"What do you think?" Amanda's voice was muffled from behind the pillow.  
  
"I don't know," Bradin answered truthfully.  
  
Amanda heard him start to unlock the door and said, "Don't you dare. They'll all come rushing in here at once. I don't want to deal with this now."  
  
She heard Bradin sigh, then felt the edge of her mattress tip slightly. "Wanna talk about it?"  
  
"Not really, no."  
  
"Okay, well then am I allowed to leave the room?" he asked.  
  
"No," Amanda told him.  
  
"What am I supposed to do in here?" Bradin complained. "I want to surf before it gets too hot out there."  
  
"Too bad. I know if you open that door, there'll be a tidal wave of concerned citizens," Amanda spat out the last two words.  
  
"Can you at least tell me what happened?"  
  
"Fine! I went surfing with Jay's board and got caught, okay? Happy now?" Amanda threw the pillow off her face and sat up.  
  
"No, I'm not happy. Why a 'tidal wave' of concerned citizens? Is Jay just mad because you took the board?"  
  
"He didn't want me out there because I'm pregnant," Amanda said.  
  
It was the first time the subject had been broached directly with Bradin. "It is kind of dangerous."  
  
"Look, I don't need you lecturing me too . . . "  
  
"Fine, fine, I'm sorry. Hey, want to play a game or something until you feel it's 'safe' again to leave the room?" Bradin suggested.  
  
"I guess."  
  
Bradin went to the closet and pulled down an array of board games and a deck of cards. "What do you say?"  
  
"I say I can kick your sorry butt in Scrabble," Amanda challenged.  
  
"It's on."  
  
For the next two and a half hours, they played Scrabble. True to her word, Amanda beat the pants off Bradin with a final score of 515 to 247. The sun was already high in the sky by the time they finished. Amanda lay stretched out on her bed, Bradin on his. Finally, he looked over and saw that she had fallen asleep. He got up and let himself out, to be met with . . . an empty house. He had been expecting Jay at least to be sitting in the kitchen waiting for someone to come out. But, nobody was there or in the living room. Bradin walked outside and the mystery of no people was solved. Everyone was down by the beach, lounging on towels with the exception of Nikki and Derrick, who were in the water. Jay, Erika, Johnny, Susannah, and Ava all looked to be in deep conversation.  
  
"Hey, guys."  
  
They all looked up as Bradin approached. "What the devil were you doing in there?" Jay asked.  
  
"Playing Scrabble," Bradin  
answered innocently.  
  
"Is Amanda okay? She kind of freaked out earlier," Erika told Bradin.  
  
"Yeah, she's fine. Sleeping now."  
  
"She better get all she can now," Susannah said with a snort of laughter. "She won't be getting much of that once the baby comes."  
  
"You're sure she's okay? She didn't mention anything to you . . . "  
  
"No, Aunt Ava, she didn't want to talk about it. And I'm sure she's okay," Bradin assured her.  
  
"Fine. I'll go and check on her later," Ava said.  
  
"She wouldn't let me leave, though. Said she didn't want to deal with you guys yet. What exactly happened out here?" asked Bradin.  
  
"We're not really sure either. It seemed like she thought Jay was going to hit her or something," Erika clarified.  
  
"You were pretty mad, you know. Maybe you scared her," suggested Ava.  
  
"But why would she be afraid if she hasn't already been hit by someone else?" questioned Susannah.  
  
"I swear to God if it's that bastard who calls himself her baby's father I will fly to Australia myself and — "  
  
"Jay!" Ava reprimanded with an obscure nod to Nikki, who had joined the group now.  
  
"What's going on?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing you have to worry about," said Ava. "Why don't you just go back and swim a little longer?"  
  
Nikki hesitated, but then shrugged and left. "Do you really think he would abuse her? Do you even know him?" Johnny asked Jay.  
  
"I know Brenn, alright. And I wouldn't put it past the sleaze ball to do something like that," Jay said. Erika noticed he was rhythmically clenching and unclenching his fists.  
  
"But do you think he would have gone to such extremes?" asked Erika, who had met Brenn many years ago when Jay had first come to America, and his family had been visiting. Amanda had, of course, accompanied them and brought Brenn along.  
  
"You don't know him like I do. I've seen him beat the bejesus out of a kid for just talking to Amanda. He's a real jealous one," Jay reasoned.  
  
"Somebody should talk to her and find out," suggested Susannah.  
  
"I think Bradin should do it."  
  
Bradin looked at Johnny as if he'd grown an extra head. "Sure, Johnny, I'll just walk right up to her and say, "Sorry to bother you, but have you ever been beaten by your ex-boyfriend? We'd really like to know"."  
  
"You seem to be the one who's gotten the closest to her," Susannah added.  
  
"Yeah, Bradin. She won't kill you if you talk to her. That's a good sign," said Jay with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Whatever, I'll talk to her later. I'm not gonna bother her now. I'm going out into the water."  
  
Ava and the others nodded, indicating they'd heard him. Bradin took the water at a run and winced when the icy freshness hit his chest. After a couple waves, he noticed the sky take on a nasty grey color with low, flat clouds that were even darker. His aunt motioned to him that they were going inside, but he just nodded and took the last wave.  
  
After a few more minutes, rain started pelting his face and chest, so Bradin decided the best course of action would be to get out and dry off. Moments later, he came inside with a towel tied around his waist, hair plastered wet over his forehead. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Amanda sitting on the couch in the living room, next to her was Ava and Susannah. He assumed Jay, Johnny and Derrick were finding refuge in the poolhouse, and Nikki was sulking over the absence of Cameron in her room.  
  
It looked to him as if they were talking about boring girl stuff, so he totally passed by them and went straight into his room. A muted growl from his stomach made him realize that he hadn't eaten that morning before heading out, so he went back into the kitchen and fixed himself a sandwich. He grabbed a can of soda from the refrigerator before leaving. On his way back, he heard snippets of conversation from the living room. ". . . morning sickness . . . cravings . . . the actual birth . . . " It sounded to him as if Ava and Susannah were trying to warn Amanda of all that she'd be facing in the upcoming months. Bradin gave a mental shiver. Some things were better left unsaid.


	2. Confrontations

**Confrontations**

"So, when does school start around here?"

"Late. We don't start until September 14th. But we're probably not going to get out until the very end of June. This is my first year, so I don't know for sure how this stuff works," Bradin told Amanda. They were sitting out on the beach, about a week after her arrival. The sun was just beginning to set, causing a mirage of reds, oranges, pinks, and purples to stain the horizon.

"Really? Are you going to be a senior?" asked Amanda. She shifted her position to face Bradin.

"Yeah. You will be too, right?" he replied.

"Uh-huh. I'm sixteen now, but my birthday's December 29th so it makes me practically the youngest in the class," Amanda explained.

Bradin nodded, then was quiet for a few minutes. "Amanda, can I talk to you about something really important?"

"I guess. What's going on?"

"Um . . . last week when you first came here . . . why did you freak out when Jay grabbed your arm?" Bradin questioned. Before he even finished the sentence, he was sorry he had started it. Amanda stiffened and sat up.

"What are you talking about?"

"Remember the day we played Scrabble for like three hours? When you fell asleep I came back out and they told me what happened. Did you think he was going to hit you?" asked Bradin. Amanda turned her head to the side and avoided his intense green gaze. "You were afraid weren't you?"

"So what if I was. Wouldn't you be frightened if somebody startled you like that?"

"You don't have to get mad at me. I just want to know what's going on. I've only known you for a week, and I know we're not the best of friends but I'm starting to get worried about you," Bradin admitted.

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine," Amanda insisted.

Bradin decided it would be best not to push the issue. "Okay. I'm sorry I brought it up."

Amanda sighed. "It's not your fault."

"Hey, do you want to go down to the boardwalk and get something to eat? I think Aunt Ava's cooking tonight, and trust me that is definitely something you don't want to witness . . . or taste," Bradin warned.

"Sounds good. Let me just go change."

Bradin watched as she got up and jogged toward the house. It seemed weird for him to think that a little person was growing inside of her, with no visible physical changes to prove it yet. He got up himself, and gathered their towels and portable radio to bring inside. Bradin stretched and headed into the house to change out of his bathing suit, but on the way he spotted Ava and Susannah talking quietly on the stretch of sand before the backyard.

"She's so young, I don't think she's ready for all the responsibility a baby's going to bring," Ava said.

"I know what you mean, she hasn't even had a chance to grow up. I wonder if she's really set on keeping the baby," replied Susannah.

"I don't know, but she's just so confused . . . "

This was the second time Bradin had stumbled across them talking about Amanda. They seemed to be doing that a lot lately, but each time he chose to ignore it. He threw the towels and tiny radio on the deck, and went through the back door.

The bathroom door was shut, so Bradin assumed Amanda was changing in there. He quickly went to his closet and retrieved a pair of jean shorts and dark green tee-shirt. Bradin ran a comb carelessly through his hair before leaving to find Amanda.

Instead, he spotted Ava at the stove, a pot of . . . something that looked quite inedible bubbling in front of her. "Hey, Aunt Ava. Amanda and I are gonna go to the boardwalk and grab something to eat down there."

"Are you sure? I'm making chicken cacciatori tonight."

"No, we'll be okay."

"If you insist. Just make sure Amanda doesn't eat any shellfish or drink anything with caffeine. It's bad for the baby," Ava warned.

Bradin rolled his eyes. Constantly, he had been warned to be on the lookout for Amanda drinking stuff with caffeine. It normally wouldn't be such a problem for someone to avoid it, but it seemed that caffeine was one of the cravings Amanda was dealing with.

"I know, Aunt Ava," he sighed.

Just then, Amanda flounced into the kitchen wearing a strapless white sun dress embossed with small yellow daisies and a thin, pale yellow ribbon encircling her waist; It accentuated the tan she'd gotten over the past week sitting out in the sun. Her hair, which had also lightened on account of the sun, was twisted up into a bun with strands escaping. "Ready?"

"Yeah, let's go," answered Bradin.

The short walk to the boardwalk took them about ten minutes, and then they reached a little restaurant called La Cancinatti. "In the mood for Italian?" asked Bradin, indicating the restaurant's sign.

"Why not? Let's get an outdoor table," Amanda said.

Bradin went first toward the entrance and asked the petite brunette out front for a table for two. "Follow me," she replied, and Bradin and Amanda did as they were told. Once they were seated, Amanda ordered a glass of Coke, but changed it to water at Bradin's meaningful glare.

The waitress left them two menus, and after deciding on two orders of shrimp scampi Bradin and Amanda started talking about surfing, as was usually the case.

"I know what you mean . . . it's like you're in a totally different world," Amanda gushed, a rare glow lighting her face.

"What's all this talk about different worlds?" a voice asked from Amanda's right.

Bradin looked in the direction the voice came from as well, and registered with a slight shock that it was Sarah staring at the two of them. "Um . . . hey Sarah."

"Hey yourself, Bradin. Who's this?" Sarah nodded toward Amanda, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"This is my friend, Amanda, Jay's sister. Amanda, this is Sarah," Bradin introduced nervously. He could sense that these two were not going to get along very well.

Apparently, Amanda hadn't noticed the hostility with which Sarah had acknowledged her. "Hello," she chirped with a bright smile on her face, extending her hand.

Sarah purposely ignored it and directed her next statement to Bradin. "What are you doing with her?"

"What, are you his keeper or something?" Amanda spoke up, tired of being ignored.

Bradin looked her in the eyes and she could read a silent warning there. "As a matter of fact, I'm his girlfriend."

Amanda looked at Bradin questioningly. "I thought I made it clear that we can't have a relationship, Sarah."

"I remember no such thing," Sarah pouted.

"Well, that's probably because you were too wasted to remember much of anything," Bradin bit off sharply. "I'm not doing this again."

"So what, you're just going to hang around with her?" Sarah inclined her head in Amanda's direction. "How long is she going to be here?"

"She's living with us," Bradin provided.

"Forever?" Sarah asked, the sickeningly sweet smile still plastered on her face.

"Yes, she is."

"Why, doesn't she have any other family to burden? Or does nobody want such a slutty burden like that?" Sarah asked in a faux sweet tone.

Bradin stood from his chair with such force that it toppled over. "Don't ever talk about her like that again. You wouldn't understand half of what she's going through," he growled through gritted teeth. There was silence for a good two minutes. "I think you should leave."

Sarah pursed her lips together in anger and looked as if she were about to argue, but then turned on her heel and stormed off.

"Come on, Bradin, I think we should leave too," Amanda suggested quietly, placing a hand on his tense arm.

Bradin got the check and left a twenty on the table. He walked quickly through the fence that separated the restaurant from the strip of boardwalk, and down to the darkened beach. Amanda discreetly kept pace with him, but left him far enough ahead because she sensed he needed to cool down. At long last, he stopped abruptly. Amanda did the same. Bradin turned to her and said, "I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for? You're not responsible for her actions. Besides, it's not like I took anything she said seriously," Amanda lied. In all truth, she'd taken Sarah's words about being a 'burden' very seriously. She hadn't thought about how she was affecting other people's lives by coming to Playa Linda. Not only had she uprooted Bradin's little brother, Derrick, but she'd probably caused the adults in the house much more stress than they should have had to deal with at the time. They had enough to worry about with the Westerly children. And when her baby came along, that would make five people under the age of 18 in the house. She wasn't even sure how they were all going to fit, much less how everyone was going to deal with the situation.

"Amanda?" Bradin's voice broke Amanda's train of thought.

"Huh?"

"What's wrong?" Bradin asked, a concerned look crossing his face.

Amanda forced a bright smile and replied, "Nothing's wrong."

Bradin looked unconvinced, but kept walking without saying anything. Eventually, the two of them reached the stretch of beach in front of their house. Amanda sat down on the rocks, while Bradin kept pacing across the sand. The sun had completely set, but the blackness of night hadn't yet descended and the sky was a shade of indigo blue. "Bradin, relax."

"She just pissed me off, that's all. She had no right to treat you like that."

"I'm over it, okay?" Amanda smiled. "I'm fine. You're fine."

At her words, Bradin visibly relaxed and flopped onto the soft sand. Without warning, Amanda stood and flung off her sandals, jogging toward the water. "Where are you going?" Bradin called.

"For a walk," Amanda answered, already at the water's edge. She felt the cool water lap at her feet in crushes of white foam on the sand.

Bradin joined her after taking off his own shoes and socks. "Can I talk to you about something?" Amanda asked quietly after they'd walked several feet in silence.

"Sure," Bradin said softly. He sensed that maybe the reason she seemed so jumpy when people got a little too close to her was about to come out in the open.

"You asked me earlier about why I was afraid when Jay grabbed me last week. You sure you want the truth?"

"Yeah, I do," Bradin told her.

"Did Jay ever mention the father of my baby? Brenn?" Amanda questioned.

"Not to me, but I've heard him mentioned in their conversations," said Bradin.

"Yeah well, Brenn is the possessive type. He would do anything to keep me from possibly getting with another guy. Anything," Amanda's voice trailed off.

"Like hitting you?" Bradin offered in the wake of her statement.

"Like hitting me," Amanda confirmed. "I've known Brenn since I was eleven years old. We were friends before we were anything else. He started hitting me a few months after we got together romantically, when I went out with my friends one night instead of him."

That seemed to clear some things up. Like why she had gotten scared when Jay grabbed her, or why when Bradin got too close to her, she's inexplicably back up or flinch. "And you filed a complaint about him, right?"

"Of course not. If I had, he would have gone over the edge and who knows what would have happened," Amanda whispered. "I can only imagine what would happen if he found out I'm pregnant. I didn't even tell him I was leaving, but I suppose my parents have by now."

"Your parents approved of this guy?" asked Bradin.

"I don't think they cared a whole lot, but they'd rather me be out of the house with him than 'bothering' them. They weren't the most loving parents," Amanda said sharply.

"So what makes you think they'll bother telling Brenn anything?"

"They're good friends with his parents, and I'm sure the gossip wheels are turning. I just hope he doesn't find out about the baby, he'll certainly try and get me declared an unfit mother or something equally lame. Never mind the fact that he won't be around for the whole pregnancy," Amanda worried.

"I don't think that will happen," Bradin tried to comfort her.

"What makes you so sure?"

"Do you really think Jay would let Brenn do that? Or come anywhere near you?"

"No, I know he won't. But Brenn's father is a lawyer, and he's good at getting his little prodigal son out of dilemmas," Amanda said, a frown now creasing her forehead.

"This Brenn sounds like a real creep to me," Bradin said in disgust. To think that someone could treat a person like Brenn had Amanda and get away with it was truly vile.

Amanda was unusually silent for a while, until they turned around and started back in the direction of the house. They were back where they'd started, and then on the deck in the backyard. "I'm gonna sit out here for a while," Amanda said when Bradin held the door open for her. She sat down on one of the comfortable chairs around the table, and leaned back.

"You'll be okay out here by yourself?"

"Of course, I just need some time to think," Amanda stated.

"I'll see you later, then."

Amanda waved feebly as Bradin went inside. Looking around, she grabbed a blanket draped over the back of the chair next to her and wrapped it around her shoulders tightly. Despite what Bradin had told her about Sarah, Amanda still couldn't shake what she'd said to her about being a burden. It had planted the seed of doubt in her mind about keeping this baby, and staying in Playa Linda to raise it.


	3. Let Me

**_Let Me  
  
Thanks to Ashe01, aznpride162, belle, dolphinchick2568, grullo- cowgirl, Jamie, leigh, melodie568, and TruLuvNvrFrogtN for the reviews and kind words! Hope you enjoy!_**  
  
"How far along is she, anyway?"

Jay looked up at Ava, his blue eyes registering confusion. "I don't know. Why don't you ask her?"

"Because I'm asking you. And because she's not here at the moment and I need to make her a doctor's appointment," Ava said. She was balancing the phone against shoulder and ear, while flipping the pages of a calendar that hung on the wall near the base. Suddenly, Ava stopped flipping and straightened out the phone. "Yes, this is Ava Gregory. I'd like to make an appointment for an Amanda Robertson as soon as possible. She's pregnant, but I'm not exactly sure how far along she is." There was a pause before Ava continued, "Sixteen. Okay, that's perfect. Thank you."

She replaced the phone and marked something down on the calendar. "She's got to go Friday evening at 5:30."

"This Friday? As in the Friday that's the day after tomorrow?"

"Yes, that's generally what 'this Friday' means. Why? Do you have something better to do?"

"I had plans, but they can wait," Jay affirmed.

"They better wait. The health of your sister and future niece or nephew is more important, don't you think?" Ava laid on the guilt trip.

"Hey, I said I'll take her," Jay complained.

"Okay. By the way, where is she?"

"Out with Bradin somewhere. Maybe the beach? I don't know," Jay admitted. "They spend so much time together God knows where they are."

"Now that you mention it, I think they're swimming. Don't worry, she's not surfing," Ava added at the irate look that crossed Jay's tan face.

Meanwhile outside, Bradin was assisting Amanda in a short little sneak session of surfing. He had let her borrow his board for ten minutes, and luckily no longer because just as she pushed it back through the water in his direction Ava came outside and called the two of them.

"Coming, Aunt Ava," Bradin called and began paddling to the shoreline.

"Amanda, you've got a doctor's appointment Friday at 5:30, okay?" Ava informed her. "Jay said he'd take you, but Susannah or I could if you'd be more comfortable."

"That would be great, thanks," Amanda said, sounding relieved.

"You weren't out there surfing, were you? Because I just told Jay that you weren't stupid enough to do that again." Ava narrowed her eyes at the two teenagers.

"No," Amanda answered. She widened her own eyes until they resembled round saucers of green.

Ava looked past the obvious lie and said, "Okay, dinner will be ready in a few minutes."

Bradin and Amanda looked at each other and shared a secret smile once she was gone. Amanda shook her dark blonde locks, and drops of salty ocean water hit Bradin in the face. "Thanks."

Amanda laughed and just nodded as if to say 'you're welcome'. Nikki came out the back door, carrying a bowl of salad and some plates. "Here," she said, "take these."

Bradin accepted the plates and put one in front of each chair. "I'm gonna go change," Amanda said.

She slipped inside and emerged five minutes later wearing a green, off the shoulder short-sleeved shirt over a white tank top and black shorts. She saw that everybody else was present except for her, even Jay's girlfriend Erika. She blushed, and sat down in the only empty space, next to Nikki.

"Now that we're all here . . . " Amanda blushed harder as Jay trailed off. Everyone joined hands and waited until after Bradin said 'Amen' before starting to eat. After a while, separate conversations started up and Amanda was surprised to hear Nikki say, "So, Amanda, what's up?"

She looked at the younger girl for a few seconds before answering, "Nothing, I guess."

"You know, when Jay first said you were coming here, I was so excited to have another girl at least close to my age around."

Amanda smiled at how sweet Nikki was. "That's awesome. We should hang out more."

"I would really like that. It's probably getting a little boring with only Mr. Surfer Dude over there to hang out with," Nikki nodded in Bradin's direction.

Amanda laughed loudly and Nikki smiled sweetly at Bradin's inquiring stare. After dinner, Ava and Susannah stated that they had to get back to the current line of fall work clothes they were designing, and left Johnny and Jay to clean up the dinner dishes. Bradin offered to take Nikki and Derrick down to the boardwalk for ice cream, with Amanda joining them. Bradin noticed that Amanda and Nikki hung back and were deep in conversation.

"So, D, what do you think they're talking about?" Bradin asked good- naturedly as he paid for the ice cream. The two girls had claimed a table near the outside that overlooked the water.

"I don't know, probably nail polish or lipstick or something girly like that."

Bradin laughed and ruffled the younger boy's light brown hair. He paid for the ice cream and handed Derrick two while he carried the other two.

"Thanks," Amanda said. She accepted the small cup filled with chocolate chip mint and asked, "How did you know this was my favorite?"

"Saw you sneaking into the kitchen at around 2 this morning to get some," came Bradin's short reply.

Amanda laughed and took a spoonful of the ice cream. The sun was sinking below the thin line of red that was the horizon, and Bradin couldn't help but notice how it reflected on Amanda's face and made her look even more beautiful than she already was.

Once everybody was finished, they started walking back home. This time, Nikki and Derrick were hanging behind with Bradin and Amanda leading them. Amanda kicked off her sandals, holding on to Bradin's shoulder to take them off. They kept walking in silence for a while. After a few minutes, Amanda thought she felt Bradin's soft touch on her wrist, so she looked at him. He grinned nervously and she took his hand in her own, winding her fingers through his. This seemed to put him at ease.

"Goodnight," Nikki waved to the two of them while practically dragging Derrick inside. A small fire was still going out back, so Bradin and Amanda decided to stay outside for a few more minutes.

Amanda reclined on a chair near the fire, feeling its warmth on her face. Bradin dragged a chaise lounge over and did the same.

"Hey, Bradin, can I ask you a huge favor?"

"Sure."

"Will you come with my to my doctor's appointment on Friday?" Amanda asked. "It's just — never mind, you don't have to. Forget I asked."

"Hey, don't do that. Don't assume that I don't want to be there for you. I'll come."

Amanda's lips parted into an 'o' of surprise. "Really?"

"Uh-huh."

"It's just . . . you're the one I've connected with around here, y'know? I'm scared."

Bradin looked over and saw that she was desperately so. "What are you so scared of?"

"If I tell you something, do you promise that you won't tell anybody else?" After a moment's hesitation, Bradin nodded. "I'm not sure about having the baby."

"What do you mean? Like, giving it up for adoption?" Bradin asked.

A lump formed in her throat, but Amanda went on and said, "I mean I might have an abortion."

Even though he wouldn't admit it, Bradin felt cold at her confession. If she didn't have the baby, that meant she wouldn't have a reason to stay in California. No reason to stay here. Several long minutes passed until Bradin said, "Are you sure?'

"No. I'm not sure about anything yet. I need to talk to the doctor about my options, I don't even know if I'm too far along to get one."

"How far along are you?"

"Six weeks probably. I'm not certain," Amanda answered distractedly.

"So you want me to come with you because you're scared?"

"Yes."

"And do you still want Aunt Ava or Susannah to come along?"

"Yes."

This conversation was beginning to give Bradin a headache. "Okay, so are you going to tell them about it?"

"Not until I've definitely made up my mind. I don't know if I will even then," said Amanda.

"But . . . I thought you told Jay that you were going to accept responsibility for — " Bradin stopped himself when he caught the pain- filled gaze that traveled his way. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I don't know anything yet, so let's not worry about it until Friday."

"Fine with me," Bradin agreed. He reached over to take her hand again, but she shied away from his touch. It was then that Bradin knew she was going through such an inner turmoil, trying to make the decision between life or death for what she herself had created.

Friday dawned cold and drizzly, an atmosphere to perfectly fit Amanda's mood. The alarm clock between her bed and Bradin's read 7:05, and she knew that Ava and Susannah would be awake and working on their line. She also knew that Johnny would be at the office, Nikki and Derrick, as well as Jay, would be sleeping. With a quick glance to her left, she knew that Bradin was too.

She padded out of bed and slipped on a fuzzy pink bathrobe over her red plaid pajama pants and white tank top. The rest of her own clothes had arrived the previous Tuesday, along with her other possessions. She quickly tied her hair up into a sloppy bun and brushed her teeth before going to find the two women. She found them in their design room, furiously pinning a forest green skirt modeled on a mannequin.

"Hey, guys."

At first, they didn't notice her so she cleared her throat and Susannah looked up. "Hi, sweetie. You're up early."

"I know. Couldn't sleep. Do you need any help?"

Ava and Susannah looked at each other and replied in unison, "God, yes."

Amanda smiled and asked, "What do you need?"

She spent the next two hours being a human pincushion. Finally, their work was done.

"Thank you so much, you've been a big help," Ava said.

"We better start feeding time at the zoo," Susannah warned as they all heard the sounds of movement from downstairs.

Amanda's stomach turned over at the mere mention of food for the first time, and she wondered if this was the onset of the sickness she'd been warned about. Once downstairs, Amanda's fear was confirmed. Bradin stood there, holding out a plate filled with eggs over-easy and two pieces of toast on it. The sight of the runny yellow yolk dripping into the bread made her clap her hand to her mouth and run for the bathroom.

Bradin looked confused and asked, "What? It's the way she likes it."

"Not anymore, she doesn't. It would be wise not to let any more of that get within five feet of her," Susannah warned. "Or anything else that makes her toss those cookies."

For the first time, they felt it. Mostly Ava, Susannah, and Bradin, but everyone recognized it for what it was. It was the first tangible sign of Amanda's pregnancy. It made this whole thing seem so for real. Bradin flashed on what he'd told her the other night and wondered if she'd be sick much longer.

"Should I go see if she needs anything?" Bradin asked, confusion and concern lacing his voice.

Ava's face softened. "She's lucky to have someone like you around. Bring her this." She handed Bradin a wet washcloth, some saltines, and a bottle of ginger ale. "Go make her lay down for a while."

Bradin abandoned the breakfast plate on the table and accepted the items his aunt held toward him. He followed the sound of retching until he got to the bathroom across from Susannah's room. He tentatively knocked on the door, but found that it hadn't been closed fully and opened at his light touch. Amanda was kneeling on the marble floor, with her forehead resting against the toilet lid, which had been pulled up. It didn't really surprise Bradin that the sight of her in such a personal and frankly, gross position didn't make him want to leave. It just made him want to help her.

"Amanda?"

She lifted her head in response to his voice. Bradin could see that her face was pale; her blonde hair was loose and sticking to cheeks wet with tears.

"You okay?"

"No," Amanda's answer came as more of a sob.

Switching into full caretaker mode, Bradin waited until he was sure Amanda was finished vomiting, then flushed the toilet and put both lids back down. She was resting with the back of her head on the wall to the right of the toilet when he was finished cleaning up. Quickly, Bradin re- wet the washcloth with cool water and placed it against the clammy skin of her forehead. Amanda held it there herself while Bradin stood and offered his hand for her to take so she could stand. She accepted it and Bradin pulled her to her feet.

"Can you make it to the room?"

Amanda nodded feebly. Bradin took her there with one arm wrapped around her waist and the other holding her free hand. They met Jay on the way out, but Bradin just gave him a shake of the head that clearly meant "Don't ask". Jay didn't ask.

Back in the safety of her room, Amanda felt a bit calmer. She objected, but eventually let Bradin sit her down on the bed and watched as he placed a bottle of ginger ale and package of crackers on the nightstand. Even the sight of something as trivial as crackers made her stomach gurgle dangerously.

Bradin sat on his own bed. "I didn't expect this."

Amanda had said it so quietly that Bradin wasn't sure he'd heard her say anything at all. He asked, "What?"

"This. I didn't expect it."

"What, exactly?"

"Any of it. The puking, the exhaustion, already feeling responsible for a whole other life," answered Amanda weakly. She lay back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling.

"Have you thought anymore about what you told me the other night?" Bradin inquired. He wanted her to say no.

"Yes."

"And?"

"I think it would be best for everyone if I didn't have this baby. Best for me, best for it . . . " Amanda's voice cracked.

Bradin didn't know what to say to this. In all honesty, this was the most adult situation he'd ever been placed in. He settled on, "Are you positive?"

Amanda nodded with tears in her emerald eyes. "Are you going to tell everyone else about this?"

She paused before shaking her head. "I can't. They wouldn't understand. I'll just — do it and leave."

"You can't just leave." The words had left Bradin's mouth before he knew what he was saying.

"Why? I think it would be better if I just quietly did this and disappeared. I'll leave a note. You'll know everything."

No. She's not going to do this.

"Leave a note? You think that will make it alright?"

"Look, Bradin, I don't think I'll be too missed around here. Don't think that I'm not extremely grateful for everything you've all done for me, but do you really think this place could handle an infant?" Amanda brought up.

Bradin disregarded that and asked, "So, what? You're going back to Australia? Back to Brenn?"

Amanda scowled. "I wouldn't go back to him if you paid me to."

"He'll find you. And he'll be pissed that you left," Bradin cautioned. He was pulling all the stops to get this girl to stay, and he didn't have the faintest idea why.

"I know that. I can handle him . . . without another life to worry about, I'll handle him." It sounded to Bradin as if she were trying to convince herself more than him.

"Amanda, you can't do this."

"I have to, Bradin. I have no choice," she whispered.

"You have a choice! Stay here, have the baby. You won't be alone, we'll all help!"

"Why do you want me here so badly?" Amanda asked. She turned her head so she could face his equally green stare with her own.

"I don't know why. I just know that I don't want you to leave. Don't leave." Bradin knew he was practically begging, but it didn't matter to him. He needed her to stay. The why he could sort out later, but for now he just needed to get her to agree.

"We can talk about it at the doctor's later," said Amanda. Her voice was flat and emotionless, and Bradin knew he was fighting a losing battle. But fight that losing battle he would, and he knew he would find a way to turn it into a winning one.

Amanda slept on and off mostly all day until 4:45, when she got up and started getting ready for her appointment. Her hands were shaking, her stomach doing butterflies. Which was certainly not something that helped her feel better about what she was doing.

At 5:00, Ava, Bradin and Amanda piled into Jay's cherry red Jeep, graciously lent to them in place of his presence. Amanda sat in the front, clasping and unclasping her hands in a rhythmic manner. She knew from observance that it was something she'd picked up from Jay.

About ten minutes later, Ava pulled up in front of a small, white building. The white lettering on the door read 'Dr. Maureen Trudy: Obstetrician/Gynecologist'. Ava ushered Amanda inside, and Bradin brought up the rear. The waiting area was obviously designed to make one feel comfortable. The walls were painted a soft baby blue and comfortable, darker blue chairs were scattered around the room. A cherry-wood coffee table in the center held magazines along the lines of _Parenting _and even a book titled _Pregnancy and Childbirth for Dummies_. A few potted plants were scattered around as well. Surprisingly, there was only one other person there and she looked to be about the same age as Amanda. Her stomach stuck out just slightly in front of her, so Amanda placed her to be around five months along.

Ava walked up to the desk and signed in, leaving Bradin and Amanda behind. Things were still awkward between them after what had happened earlier, but Bradin decided to just push past it and support her for now. Amanda's face was still pale, and she was twisting her hands. Gently, Bradin pried them apart and took one in his own. To calm her, he rubbed a thumb lazily across her wrist in slow circles. It had the desired effect, and she relaxed. That is, until a plump nurse opened a door off the front office and called, "Amanda Robertson."

Then she stiffened again and let go of Bradin's hand. Amanda stood up and Ava followed her lead, but Amanda turned to her. "Ava . . . I don't want this to come off as rude, but would you mind terribly if just Bradin came with me?"

Ava looked shocked, but recovered rapidly with a soft smile on her face. "That's fine. If you need me, I'll be out here."

Amanda looked at Bradin, silently asking him to come with her. He read the panic in her eyes, so clear with fright, and took her hand once again. He followed her as she walked behind the plump nurse. They were led to a room at the end of a long hallway. The exam room was painted the same color as the waiting room and still felt comfortable, but there were major differences. A table was placed in the center, facing away from the door they'd just come through. A stool was against the far left wall, next to a sink and roll of paper towels. In the far right corner was another doorway. Inside, the nurse smiled kindly and asked Amanda, "I'm guessing this is your first time?"

"Yes," Amanda said quietly.

"You don't have to be afraid, honey, I don't bite."

Amanda flashed a small smile. "Now that's more like it," the nurse smiled back. "I'm Nurse Fields, but you can call me Joanna. First thing you have to do is go through that door over there and change into the gown that should be hanging on a hook near the sink," Joanna continued. "I'll be back in about five minutes when you're done." She smiled encouragingly and left.

"Go," Bradin urged Amanda. "Change. I'll be here when you get back."

Amanda came out of the bathroom doorway about three minutes later wearing a soft looking white cotton nightgown. Bradin had been expecting the standard hospital gowns, but then he realized that this place probably wanted to make people feel as natural and relaxed as possible. She held her clothes folded in her hands.

"All ready, I see." Joanna had returned. "You can put those over there," she motioned to the clothes Amanda held in her hands, then to the counter the sink was attached to. "First thing's first, hop on the scale," she said when Amanda's hands were free. Amanda did as she was told, and Joanna read the digital numbers on the top. "Hmmm . . . 110 is a tad thin for my liking." After she had taken Amanda's blood pressure, pulse, and temperature, Joanna asked a few questions, and then left, promising that the doctor would be with them shortly.

Shortly turned out to be an understatement, because the doctor arrived at the same moment Joanna walked out the door. They greeted each other, then Dr. Trudy turned to Amanda and smiled warmly. "Hello, Amanda, I'm Dr. Trudy. How are you doing?" Dr. Trudy was a tall, African-American woman with wire-rimmed glasses that accented her heart-shaped face. Her brown eyes were sincere and gave off the impression that she really cared about the answer to her question.

"Not so good, really."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Dr. Trudy replied. She closed the door and flipped open Amanda's chart. "Everything here looks normal, but your weight is a little low for keeping up the strength this requires."

"Joanna already lectured me about that."

Dr. Trudy laughed, and the melodic sound put Amanda a little more at ease. Abruptly, she turned to Bradin. "I take it this is the father?"

"Uh . . . no, this is my friend Bradin," Amanda answered awkwardly.

"Oh, sorry about that," the doctor apologized.

"No problem."

Dr. Trudy went to the sink at the left and turned the water on, running her hands under it and applying soap. She slipped on a pair of rubber latex gloves after wiping her hands on a towel. From his position by the door, Bradin could see Amanda visibly tense up. Making up his mind quickly, he went to her and held her hand, squeezing it tightly to let her know he was there.

"Okay, first thing I'll do is feel your stomach for any hardness or abnormalities," Dr. Trudy explained, while pressing down gently on Amanda's abdomen. "Does that hurt at all?"

"No."

"Good . . . okay, if you'd put your legs up here . . . " The rest of the examination, needless to say, was awkward and embarrassing, but to his credit, Bradin kept his eyes trained on Amanda's face the whole time. He noticed that her grip on his hand tightened until Dr. Trudy stepped away and went to wash her hands again. Then, she finally let go and smiled at him in relief. He smiled back.

"Everything looks good," Dr. Trudy informed them as Amanda sat up. "I'm estimating you at about seven weeks, due date somewhere around the beginning of February. The only thing left to do is listen for the heartbeat . . . I'm almost positive that we'll be able to hear it. Seven weeks is usually plenty far enough along."

"Dr. Trudy — I'd like to talk to you about something before we listen to the heartbeat," Amanda interrupted. She wasn't sure how she would handle hearing hard evidence of the life she had the power to take away.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Do I have the option of an abortion?" Amanda asked quickly, making it seem like she wanted to get the question over with and felt guilty about even asking it.

"Well, you're just shy of the cut-off mark, but I'd have to say that yes, as of right now you have that option." Amanda was unbelievably grateful that Dr. Trudy didn't change her tone of voice or expression to reflect her personal judgment. "Is that something you're considering?"

With a quick glance at Bradin, and then casting her eyes down, Amanda said, "Yes."

"Can we hear the heartbeat?" Bradin broke off the line of conversation.

Dr. Trudy looked to Amanda, who nodded, and then pulled a small machine from a cabinet under the sink. The wand that was attached to the machine with a cord, Dr. Trudy placed on Amanda's stomach and then flicked a switch. For a few seconds, nothing was heard, and despite himself, Bradin's chest gripped with fear. But then the softest of sounds was heard, almost as if it were coming from some distant place. Thump, thump. Thump, thump. The beats came in quick succession, one right after the other in a steady measure.

Bradin looked down at Amanda to see that her eyes were wide with amazement clearly shining in their depths. It faded the second Dr. Trudy put the machine away. "You can change now, I'll meet you back here in a few minutes."

Amanda changed swiftly and was back in the room, ready to talk to the doctor.

"Is it possible for you to not tell anyone if I get the abortion?"

"Under doctor-patient confidentiality laws, I'm not legally allowed to tell anybody anything unless I think you're in danger," Dr. Trudy explained patiently.

"I'd like to schedule another appointment, then. As soon as possible."

Bradin looked at her, but she didn't meet his gaze. "You can schedule it with Joanna at the front desk. More than likely, she'll get you in tomorrow."

Amanda looked up. "Thank you, doctor. For this."

When Dr. Trudy responded, there was compassion in her voice. "I know how you feel. You'll be okay, though. Everything will work out in the end."

Amanda shook her hand, and then left with Bradin close behind her. Amanda sent him to talk to Ava while she spoke in hushed tones with Joanna, and settled on a 10:15 AM appointment the following morning. It was mandatory that she bring someone along with her, but Amanda brushed it off, thinking that she'd ask Bradin. She had been planning on asking him to come anyway.

The drive home was unusually quiet. After a few perfunctory questions, Ava fell silent. Home, Ava went inside to join the others for dessert, but Amanda and Bradin walked down to the beach. Another beautiful sunset was in the process of unfolding, turning their faces golden. A couple yards down, and they stopped.

"You're definitely doing it?"

Amanda didn't have to ask what Bradin was referring to. "Yes."

He nodded his head, and blinked back the stinging from his eyes. They both sat with their backs against a rock, Amanda's hair blowing across her face in loose waves. Bradin reached over and gently pushed a strand behind her ear. Without pretense, he leaned forward and met his lips with hers. His hand moved down to her shoulder and he held it there. When he pulled away, Bradin said, "I'm sorry."

Amanda shook her head right away. "Don't be. God, don't be." Tears were swimming beneath the surface of her eyes, ready to escape. One did, and Bradin wiped it away with his free hand.

"I know this is weird, since I've only known you like a week and a half, but I don't want you to leave. Would it be selfish of me if I asked you to stay?"

Amanda swallowed the lump in her throat and shook her head. "Of course not. Would it be selfish of me if I told you that I wanted to stay?"

Bradin was taken aback. "If you want to stay, then what are you doing?"

At this, the little bit Amanda had opened up to him seemed to close before his very eyes. "Don't do this."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't make this even harder for me than it already is. Please." Tears made their way freely down Amanda's cheeks now.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry," Bradin apologized. When she didn't seem to be calming down any, Bradin reached over and tried to hold her, but that too she pulled away from.

"Don't! Don't be so . . . so you, so caring. Please . . . " Amanda was hysterical. "Don't make this hurt more."

Bradin was almost positive now that there was another force behind Amanda's decision to get the abortion. That she hadn't reached the conclusion of her own free will. And he knew just the person he had to talk to about it.

Despite her attempts at pushing him away, Bradin managed to grab both her arms and pin them at her sides until Amanda was in his embrace. Once she was, she struggled weakly for a few minutes, but eventually wrapped her arms around Bradin's neck and buried her face in his shoulder. She curled her legs up underneath her and nestled against him. She kept muttering, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Bradin didn't know what to make of it, so he simply held her and wished she could just let him in. Wished she would let him help.


	4. Choke on the Regrets

**_Liquid Diamond: Here's the Jay you asked for! :) Good suggestion on Brenn tracking her down and Jay beating him senseless, I sort of used it here, but opposite . . . enough, before I ruin the whole chapter. Enjoy!!  
  
Thanks to: Bella47073, FriendzNlowPlacez, melodie568, and Truluvnvrfrgotn for taking the time to read and review, and for all the compliments. Enjoy!!_**  
  
Choke on the Regrets  
  
**_Stranger than your sympathy,  
And this is my apology.  
I'm killing myself from the inside out,  
And all my fears have pushed you out.  
And I wished for the things that I don't need  
All I wanted,  
And what I chase won't set me free,  
It's all I wanted.  
And I get scared, but I'm not crawling on my knees,  
Oh yeah, everything's all wrong, yeah.  
Everything's all wrong, yeah.  
Who the hell did I think I was?  
  
Stranger than your sympathy,  
I take these things so I don't feel.  
I'm killing myself from the inside out,  
And now my head's been filled with doubt.  
  
And it's hard to lead the life you chose,  
All I wanted,  
When all your luck's run out on you.  
All I wanted.  
And you can't see when all your dreams are coming true,  
Oh yeah, it's easy to forget, yeah.  
And you choke on the regrets, yeah.  
Who the hell did I think I was?  
  
And stranger than your sympathy,  
And all these thoughts you stole from me,  
And I'm not sure where I belong,  
Nowhere's home and I'm all wrong.  
  
And I wasn't all the things  
I tried to make believe I was.  
And I wouldn't be the one  
To kneel before the dreams I wanted.  
And all the talk,  
And all the lies  
Were all the empty things disguised as me  
Yeah,  
Stranger than your sympathy,  
Stranger than your sympathy.  
  
_**9:04 AM. Amanda stood in the bathroom, the steam from her shower still swirled around the room as she breathed it in. She grabbed a hairbrush, swiped it through her wet hair a few times, and then pulled it up into a ponytail. She dressed in a comfortable pair of yellow cotton shorts and a black short-sleeve shirt.  
  
She stared at herself in the mirror and just thought. She wasn't aware of Bradin's suspicion that the abortion decision wasn't entirely her own, but if she had been, Amanda would have told him the truth.  
  
She'd have told him that Brenn called her five days after she left, at the house in Playa Linda. That he'd threatened her into getting an abortion, and his father had sent money to do it. But she didn't. Because Brenn had threatened her with the lives of her new family . . . and Amanda knew that his father had the serious means to destroy those lives of anybody who helped her.  
  
Amanda looked in the mirror and told herself, "You don't have any choice. You won't put yourself or anybody else in danger because of this one mistake."  
  
It sounded unconvincing to her own ears, and she wondered how she'd managed to convince Bradin that this was the best thing to do.  
  
The digital clock in her room now read 9:14 AM, and Amanda left to find Bradin. She found him standing with his back to the house, hands in his pockets. The ocean breeze ruffled his sandy blonde hair past his forehead. "Bradin?"  
  
He turned at the soft sound of her voice, but looked away quickly when he saw who had greeted him. Amanda approached him. "Bradin, talk to me."  
  
"What do you want me to say?"  
  
"Anything. Everything. Tell me what you're thinking," Amanda pleaded.  
  
"I'm thinking about you."  
  
His answer was so honest and direct that it surprised her. "What about me?"  
  
"How scared you must be right now."  
  
"I am. But I think - I think it's the best thing," Amanda choked.  
  
"It's your decision. You know how I feel," Bradin said coldly. He knew that he should put his own feelings aside and focus on getting Amanda through this, but he couldn't. He felt betrayed somehow by what she was doing.  
  
"I do know how you feel, but I can't do anything about that."  
  
"No, you can't. We better get going, you're supposed to be there twenty minutes early to fill out papers," Bradin said. Amanda nodded, and they went around front to climb in Jay's Jeep, again lent for the short drive to the doctor's office.  
  
Amanda stared out the window for the ten minutes it took Bradin to drive them to their destination. She pushed open the familiar white- lettered doors and headed to the front desk. After filling out a stack of paperwork neatly clipped to a white clipboard, Amanda slouched tiredly in the chair with her head in her hands.  
  
At 10:10, Joanna from the day before called her in. Bradin stood to follow her, but Amanda laid a hand on his shoulder and said, "I'll be fine by myself today. You don't have to come."  
  
He didn't argue, so Amanda left through the same side-door as yesterday. Bradin watched as she looked back at him before disappearing. He sat there for a good twenty five minutes in silence, fidgeting. He stood up and paced for a while, then picked up a magazine and started to read it. He read the same line at least ten times before he flung it back on the table.  
  
"Is that girl you were with yesterday in?" a soft voice broke Bradin's nervous actions. He turned to see a girl who looked the same age as himself, the one who had been the only other person in the waiting room yesterday. A small bump stuck out from under her white, sleeveless shirt.  
  
"Yeah, she's um . . . "  
  
"Not keeping the baby?" The girl finished his sentence. Her dark brown was held up with a clip, and her sparkling blue eyes read the anxiety in Bradin's face.  
  
"Yeah. I'm Bradin, by the way." He stuck out his hand and the girl shook it.  
  
"Morgan. My mom works here - that's why I'm always hanging around. "  
  
They chatted about trivial things for another half hour, during which Bradin found out that her mother was none other than Joanna, until Amanda came back. Her face was blotchy and tear-stained, but she still wouldn't look directly at Bradin.  
  
"I'll see you around," Bradin excused himself, then went to Amanda. He held her hand wordlessly as he led her outside.  
  
"How you doing?" asked Bradin once they were in the Jeep.  
  
Silence. "Amanda?"  
  
"Can we not talk about this?" Amanda snapped.  
  
"No. Are you still leaving?"  
  
"Yes, Bradin, I have to leave."  
  
"Do you have your plane ticket yet?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. My flight leaves in three hours. You don't have to take me, I'll get a cab to the airport," Amanda protested, because she knew Bradin would offer to see her off.  
  
He didn't respond until they reached home. "Do you have everything packed already?"  
  
"Yes. I did it last night when everyone went to sleep. Speaking of, where is everyone?" asked Amanda. It was a Saturday, so she knew there would be people lingering around the house.  
  
"You're lucky . . . they're drove up to North Playa Linda for the day."  
  
"And left us alone?" Amanda asked in disbelief.  
  
"I told them that you were still sick and needed me to stay with you," Bradin clarified.  
  
"Thanks," Amanda said softly. She was touched that Bradin would lie for her, even though he disapproved of what she was doing.  
  
By now, they were in their room and Amanda nodded toward the suitcases piled at the foot of her bed. "Do me a favor, okay? Get everything else shipped after I leave."  
  
Bradin nodded grimly. "Yeah."  
  
"Wanna take this stuff outside? I'll call a cab."  
  
"I guess," Bradin said as he grabbed two cases. In fifteen minutes, Amanda was ready to leave. They stood outside of the house on the curb.  
  
"Amanda - "  
  
"Bradin, please don't do this again," Amanda whispered. Her eyes were closed tightly; it looked as if she were trying to memorize the exact image of everything she was leaving behind.  
  
"Fine. When's the cab coming?" His tone had gotten a bit snippy at her brush-off.  
  
Amanda didn't have to answer, because as soon as he'd said the words a yellow taxi pulled up in front of them. Bradin scowled and threw her bags in the trunk. Coming back around, Bradin looked at Amanda one last time. "I'm sorry you have to leave."  
  
Amanda stood in front of him. "Yeah, me too." She moved closer and Bradin wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on the top of her head.  
  
"Will you write to me? Call me?"  
  
"Of course." Amanda looked up through tear-filled eyes. "I promise."  
  
"And if you ever come across Brenn, give him a good punch in the face from me, okay? But - try not to come across him. Don't put up with anything," Bradin advised.  
  
Amanda smiled weakly, and nodded. As she looked away at the waiting cab driver, Bradin reached over and turned her head back toward him. He kissed her long and good, memorizing the taste and feel of her lips, the way her hair brushed softly against his face. When he finally pulled away, Amanda kept her eyes closed for a few moments. She knew that the driver was getting impatient, so she hugged Bradin tightly for the last time and got in the backseat. As he pulled away, Bradin saw Amanda mouth "I'm sorry", and then she was out of sight.  
  
########  
  
The cab driver, a middle-aged man with a beer belly and balding grey hair, pulled up to the airport where Jay had picked her up. She handed him the fare, and accepted the suitcases he handed her from the trunk. As he pulled away from the curb, Amanda couldn't help but feel a strange sense of loss. It was real now, she was leaving.  
  
She looked up at the board with departures, arrivals, and delays, realizing with some dismay that her flight was right on time. After checking her meager two suitcases, Amanda shouldered her backpack and went to find a seat to wait for her plane.  
  
########  
  
"What do you mean, she left?!"  
  
The others had decided to come home early, unfortunately, and had found a very upset Bradin sitting in one of the wicker chairs at the kitchen counter.  
  
Bradin furiously dug the heel of his hand into his eyes, embarrassed at having been found crying. Crying was something girls did, and it wasn't as if Amanda hadn't done enough crying for the both of them all day. "She - " Bradin cleared his throat. "She got an abortion, and went back to Australia."  
  
The silence that followed his confession seemed to be an actual thing, looming ominous and threatening in the kitchen. Derrick was the only one absent from this conversation, having left for Martha's house the second he got home.  
  
"She what?"  
  
"You heard me. I took her back to the doctor this morning, Aunt Ava, and she left for the airport an hour ago."  
  
"What time does her plane leave?" Jay asked softly. He had sunk down to rest against the kitchen cabinets.  
  
"I don't know, she wouldn't tell me anything. She wouldn't even let me drop her off, she called a cab," Bradin explained.  
  
"Why would she do something like this without talking to one of us first?" Susannah asked. She, too, was severely shocked by this sudden turn of events.  
  
"I knew about it," Bradin said.  
  
"And you didn't bother filling any of us in?" Jay growled from his place on the floor. "I don't believe you, Bradin, you should have told one of us."  
  
"It was her decision! She was going to do it whether you knew or you didn't!"  
  
"Fine, but she could have at least talked it over with all of us. That's the point of this, we're supposed to be a family," Johnny said.  
  
"She was scared out of her mind - I don't think it was entirely her own decision," Bradin admitted.  
  
"What do you mean? D'you think Brenn had something to do with this?" Jay asked in a dangerously calm voice.  
  
"I think so, yeah."  
  
"Johnny, get me the phone," Jay said as he stood up. Johnny tossed him the cordless. Jay dialed a few numbers, and then handed the phone back to Johnny. "Pretend to be somebody from the doctor's office checking on the payment for Amanda Robertson's - visit today." Jay could not bring himself to say the word.  
  
Johnny waited while the phone rang four times. Finally, on the fifth ring, somebody with a gruff Australian accent picked up. "Hunter-Montgomery Law Firm."  
  
"I'd like to speak with Mr. - " Jay mouthed the words 'Carl Hunter' and Johnny spoke them into the phone.  
  
"Speaking," said Carl in a bored voice.  
  
"This is uh . . . Shawn Williams from, um - Dr. Trudy's office. I was just calling to verify that you authorized a check to pay for Miss Amanda Robertson's abortion."  
  
There was a long, tense pause on the other line until finally Carl said, "Yes, I did. Is there a problem?"  
  
"Nope, no problem." Johnny hung up the phone quickly. "He sent her money to do it."  
  
At that, Jay shot up from the floor and started pacing. "The bloody - "  
  
"Jay! Calm down," Erika placed a calming hand on his back, but Jay shrugged it off.  
  
"Calm down? My baby sister is going back to the man who knocked her up and then paid her to get rid of the kid? The same guy who beat her? I can't let her go back."  
  
"What are you going to do about it?" Nikki asked tentatively. She hadn't ventured an opinion on the subject.  
  
"I don't know, I just know that she can't go back. Even if my parents let her stay with them again, she'll be in danger because of Brenn and his asshole of a father."  
  
"Why don't you call your parents and ask if they knew about this?" Susannah suggested. "I'm betting that they do, since they kicked her out when they found out about the baby. They probably jumped at the chance to join forces with the guy who's trying to get rid of it."  
  
"That's true . . . " Jay trailed off thoughtfully. He strode to the phone on the kitchen wall and punched numbers into it. His mother, Donna, answered.  
  
"Hullo?"  
  
"Mum, it's Jay. I need to talk to you about Amanda."  
  
His mother didn't say anything for a few seconds, Jay only heard her muffled voice calling "Jackson!" and then his father came on the line. "Is there something wrong?"  
  
"Dad, did you know that Carl Hunter sent money here for Amanda to get an abortion?"  
  
The absence of his father's voice on the other line was all he needed to confirm his suspicions, and then he exploded. "How can you treat your own daughter like that?! She needed help, not money to influence her decisions - she's scared out of her mind right now! What were you thinking?!"  
  
Ava, Susannah, Johnny, Bradin and Nikki looked on as Jay continued yelling into the phone for another five minutes. When his voice had finally lowered to a bearable tone, they took their hands off their ears. "You listen to me, Dad," Jay said through gritted teeth. "You will send her on a plane back here the second - he hung up on me! I can't believe he hung up on me!"  
  
"So, they knew about everything?" Erika asked quietly.  
  
"Yeah, they knew it all. I'm just glad their 'brilliant' minds didn't come up with this plan before she came here, because then I never would have known anything and she would have continued seeing Brenn, letting him do God knows what to her - "  
  
"Jay, stop it," said Erika soothingly. "You'll get her back here. I know you will."  
  
At her words, the metaphorical lightbulb clicked on over Jay's head. "Yeah . . . yeah, we'll get her back."  
  
"You're scaring me."  
  
Jay's gaze turned to Bradin. "Go back some clothes, Bradin, at least enough for a couple nights."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Ava intervened.  
  
"We're taking ourselves a little trip."  
  
"You don't mean - "  
  
"I most certainly do. We're  
going down under."  
  
Bradin looked to Ava with a questioning expression. When she gave a swift nod of approval, he rushed off to his room to gather the few things he would need for their little 'excursion'. An hour later, all the arrangements had been made for Jay and Bradin to catch the 9:15 flight, directly to Melbourne, the nearest city with an airport to Jay's hometown of Copper Point. Somehow, Jay knew that Amanda had returned home.  
  
Five and a half hours after Jay had made the decision to drop everything and drag Bradin to Australia in search of Amanda, he found himself on a plane, watching the monotonous dark sky out his window. To his right, Bradin was also awake. They didn't know exactly what time it was wherever they were, but their bodies were programmed to believe that it was somewhere around two in the morning.  
  
A couple hours later, after Bradin had drifted off, Jay found himself deeply immersed in thoughts of his baby sister. Ever since they were little, Jay and Amanda had the typical brother-sister relationship. Altered a little, of course, by the fact that he was 10 years older than her. But that only served to make him even more protective. It seemed as if since she'd started middle school that he'd had to beat the boys back with a stick. A very large stick, considering there was an absurd amount of boys to beat back.  
  
Looking over at the now still form of Bradin, Jay knew that there was something going on between the two. As much as he had tried to deny it, the fact was there smacking him repeatedly in the face. Jay found it strange that it didn't make him want to beat the bejesus out of Bradin as it had with Brenn. Brenn - well, that was a whole other story. The kid made Jay grit his teeth and clench his fists at the mere thought of him. Not just because of the current situation. He'd never liked him to begin with.  
  
Bradin stirred and mumbled something under his breath, breaking Jay from his train of thought. The last thing that flitted across his mind before he himself dozed off was 'What if she doesn't want to come back?'  
  
########  
  
Amanda's flight landed at 3:30 PM Sunday afternoon. Jay and Bradin's would land at the same airport roughly seven hours later. She had contacted her parents and informed them that she'd gotten the abortion and was coming back to Copper Point, but hadn't let Brenn know. Her parents would take care of that for her. Besides, she didn't want to have anything to do with the creep anymore. She couldn't have anything to do with him.  
  
After claiming her two suitcases from baggage claim, Amanda hailed a taxi and let her head rest against the window, muggy with late August heat. She had no idea what she'd done, or what she was going to do now.  
  
########  
  
"How do you plan on finding her, Jay? Do you think she went back to your parents' house?" Bradin asked through a yawn as they each grabbed their suitcases from the slowly revolving conveyer belt littered with luggage.  
  
"I think we ought to have a chat with the junior Mr. Hunter, don't you?"  
  
"Sounds good to me. I've got a few choice words for him myself," Bradin agreed.  
  
Jay got them a cab and told the driver to take them to Copper Point. "We'll walk to my house from town, it's small," he told Bradin.  
  
"Copper Point? Do you know a young blonde girl, 'bout his age?" The old cab driver with a Scottish accent nodded in Bradin's direction.  
  
Bradin and Jay looked at each other, mouths agape in disbelief. This was too easy to be true. Jay stammered, "Yeah, we actually came here to look for her."  
  
"Well, I do my shift around this airport from three to ten, and I picked her up earlier. Only reason I'm asking is because my sister lives out in Copper Point, and I don't get many people heading to that little dinghy of a town," the driver explained.  
  
"She's my sister," Jay admitted. "We need to find her. Did you take her to Copper Point?"  
  
"Well," the man hesitated, "she stopped there, but didn't stay. I took her to - wait a minute, how can I be sure that you're really her brother and not some psycho stalker?"  
  
"Listen, man," Bradin growled, squeezing the back of the seat so hard his knuckles turned white. "We're talking about something serious here. She could be in danger if we don't find her right away. So you can either take us to where you dropped her off or dump us now."  
  
Jay looked over at him impressed. "I'll take you there. Don't go mental on me."  
  
Bradin relaxed back in his seat until they pulled up in front of a shoddy motel called 'Guru Jack's'. "She's staying here?" Jay asked incredulously.  
  
"This is where I dropped her off," the cabbie insisted.  
  
"Well, you can drop us here, too," Jay said. He and Bradin exited the car after paying the helpful man extra, and it peeled away from the curb the second they were gone.  
  
"Why is she staying here and not in Copper Point with my Mum and Dad?" Jay wondered aloud. He stepped up to the front desk with Bradin in tow. "Excuse me," he greeted the receptionist. She was a small, mousy brunette woman with large glasses she wore on a chain. "Can you tell me if Amanda Robertson is staying here?"  
  
"I'm afraid I'm not authorized to give out that information," the receptionist said, a shy blush creeping up her neck and cheeks.  
  
"Oh, I'm sure you could work something out for me - Julie," Jay winked at her after reading her name tag.  
  
The blush deepened to a dark shade of red on Julie's face. "Maybe . . . I don't know."  
  
Jay really started laying it on thick. "Anyway, what's a beautiful woman like you doing working in a place like this?"  
  
"I - well, I suppose I could help you out since you've been so terribly kind to me," Julie giggled, and typed a few numbers into her computer. "We have no Amanda Robertson here." Jay's heart sunk . . . she had to be here! "But we do have an Amanda Westerly staying in room 16, floor two."  
  
Bradin's head shot up at the name. Amanda Westerly. She had used his name as her own. "Thank you. Thank you very much," Jay said sincerely. He grabbed Bradin's arm and dragged him toward the bank of elevators at the other side of the down-trodden lobby. "Can you believe we've already found her?"  
  
"Yeah . . . "  
  
While they waited for the elevator doors to open, Jay observed Bradin. He seemed to be dazed, out of it. "Bray . . . hello? Are you okay?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, fine. I was just wondering why she used my name," Bradin confessed.  
  
Jay smiled at the younger boy. "Isn't it obvious already?"  
  
A perplexed look crossed Bradin's features. "No."  
  
"It will be."  
  
Finally, the elevators reached floor two. Bradin was the one who first spotted the faded black numbers that read '16'. "Jay - I found it."  
  
The two of them stood before the door in complete silence. Jay knocked. Inside, someone called softly, "Who is it?"  
  
"It's - "  
  
Jay clapped a hand over Bradin's mouth and finished in a high-pitched voice, "Housekeeping!" In a low whisper he said, "Do you want to scare her off?"  
  
The door opened and Amanda stood in front of them. It didn't escape Bradin's notice how terrible she looked. Her hair was knotty and hung in a tangled mess over her shoulders, her face was blotchy and red, she still wore the same clothes he'd last seen her in. When she realized it wasn't housekeeping, she almost slammed the door in their faces, but Jay objected. "Oh, no you don't. You're not escaping again." He pushed his way into the room and Bradin followed. "What do you think you're doing?"  
  
When Amanda didn't answer, Jay continued. "Making decisions that big without consulting everyone involved? Leaving without talking it over with me?"  
  
Amanda had her head down, not looking at either Bradin or Jay. "I'm sorry."  
  
"You sure look sorry." Jay gave the room a cursory look. It was so small that it barely fit the three of them, with a bed against the east wall and a tiny television set with an antenna sticking from the top of it on a table at the foot of it. "This place is certainly no Hilton, but how are you affording to stay here? Did Brenn's father send you more money?" At her shocked face, Jay said, "Yeah, we know all about that."  
  
Amanda looked down at the threadbare, stained carpet again. She found it hard to answer through the tears and shame that clogged her throat. "He only sent me one check."  
  
"Then, how - "  
  
Suddenly, Amanda snapped her head up and met Jay with a hard stare. "I'm still pregnant. I didn't get the abortion." 


	5. I See Your Face with Every Punch I Take

_**Thanks to: alexis, beAchbuMxX, Chris-n-Aaron's-gurl, kennedy, melodie568, and truluvnvrfrgotn for taking the time to read and review! **_

**_you-know? - Thank you so much for your comments and suggestion. I went back and read the beginning of the story and realized that you are 100% right, I didn't put nearly enough of Amanda's feelings in there along with Bradin's. I hope this chapter is better!  
_  
**

**_Warning: This chapter is rated a STRONG PG-13. I don't think it requires an R, but it deals with mature issues and situations.   
_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Summerland, or any of the characters featured in the show. I do own the plot and my own characters, but I don't own Pearl Harbor either. Go figure._**

****

**I See Your Face With Every Punch I Take**

Jay looked confusedly at Amanda. "You . . . didn't get the abortion? You're still pregnant?"  
  
"That's what I said," Amanda snapped. She regained some of the fiery spirit Bradin had come to know over the past two weeks.  
  
Jay snapped his fingers together as the truth dawned on him. "That's what you're doing here. You told everybody you — well, you know — and then you took the money Carl sent you and planned on staying here until . . . until when, exactly? Did you think you had enough money to stay here until the baby was born? What about after?"  
  
"I don't know, Jay. I don't know," Amanda repeated. She sunk down on the small bed and rested her head in her hands.  
  
"Well, I do know. You're coming home with me." When Amanda looked up to protest, Jay held up a hand and sat down next to her. "Hear me out. I know that you want to have this baby. I know you want to stay in Playa Linda. You just let me worry about the Hunters, okay? Amanda?"  
  
Amanda couldn't answer, she just nodded through her tears and hugged Jay closely. "Thank you, Jay. I love you."  
  
"Ah, I love you too, Reeflet."  
  
Bradin stood awkwardly by the door, bearing silent witness to the reunion of brother and sister. A few moments of hugging and Jay stood up. "I'll let you two talk while I go check you out of this hell hole."  
  
Amanda nodded. Once Jay left, a strained silence lingered. "My name."  
  
"Your name?"  
  
"Why did you use it?" Bradin asked finally.  
  
"Forget about it, it's just stupid — "  
  
"Whatever it is, it's not stupid. I promise," Bradin urged.  
  
Amanda smiled in an embarrassed way. "Fine. When I got here, I went to Brenn to make sure he thought I did what he wanted me to. Then, I came here. I was sort of . . . thinking about us the whole time. If there even is an 'us' to think about, I was thinking about you . . . and your name just popped out instead of my own. I like how it sounded."  
  
Bradin couldn't find the words to reply to that. "Do you think you love me?"  
  
Amanda turned her head away, avoiding the blunt question, and Bradin repeated, "Do you love me?"  
  
"Yeah, Bradin. As unlikely as it sounds, I think I just might."  
  
"Really? That's funny because . . . I just might love you too."  
  
"What? You're crazy! You can't — "  
  
"Can't what?" Bradin cut Amanda off. "Can't fall in love after two weeks? Can't fall in love with you? Don't do that to yourself . . . don't knock yourself down, Amanda."  
  
"I'm just saying that you shouldn't have to have been brought into the middle of all this in the first place. You're only seventeen years old, how do you know you love me? What do you have this to compare to?"  
  
"Oh, yeah? And what do you have me to compare to? Brenn?" Bradin countered.  
  
"Fine, you win. But these are special circumstances. Don't say things now that you won't mean later," Amanda cautioned.  
  
"I wasn't planning on it. We're both going to be graduating this year, I think I'm mature enough to understand what a commitment like this will mean."  
  
"Sure about this?"  
  
"Yes! Stop asking me!" Bradin shouted with a smile on his face.  
  
Amanda smiled back. "Okay." She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, we just went through this. I love you, too," Bradin teased. He wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her closer.  
  
"Woah, woah, woah! Not sure I'm liking this picture!" Jay had arrived again. He had his hand over his eyes, and was ready to walk right back out the door.  
  
"Come on, Jay, don't overreact," Amanda whined.  
  
"Whatever, just . . . just stop it." Even though Jay tried to sound reprimanding, he had a slight smile on his face which was just enough to let Amanda know he wasn't serious.  
  
Amanda pulled away from Bradin and said, "Fine, it's safe."  
  
"Good," Jay sighed dramatically in relief. "We need to book our tickets home."  
  
Amanda groaned. "I'm not flying for the next twenty years."  
  
"Come on, we might as well get the tickets at the airport. Still got any money left over from that check?" Jay asked.  
  
"Oh, I've got plenty. He sent me way more than was necessary," Amanda said with an evil smirk.  
  
"Sounds like a plan, then. Bradin and I just have to . . . run an errand real quick."  
  
########  
  
"Jay, are you sure this is a good idea?" Bradin asked apprehensively.  
  
"Look, you don't have to get involved with this. I need to settle it once and for all, though, with or without you," Jay answered. "You can let us out here."  
  
The cab driver nodded and took the money Jay handed him. Bradin watched as the yellow car drove away, feeling more unsure about their plan. He turned his gaze to the enormous mansion in front of him. It was easily four times the size of the beach house back in California, and it exuded an imposing aura of superiority. Jay sauntered up the front porch with ease, as well as noticeable anger. He rang the doorbell when Bradin joined him.  
  
A housekeeper opened the wide oak door with a terse, "Hunter residence, may I help you?"  
  
Jay pushed past her, Bradin following. "Carl, get your sorry ass out here right now!"  
  
The housekeeper looked on in shock as Carl Hunter strode angrily into the foyer. He was a tall, ominous man in his mid-forties, with streaks of gray in his jet-black hair. His son soon followed, bearing no resemblance whatsoever to his father. Brenn's hair was more of a chestnut color, strikingly handsome when combined with his grey eyes. But upon closer scrutiny, those grey eyes revealed no hint of emotion, and were oddly hardened to the point of being callous.  
  
"Hello, Brenn. Good to see you again," Jay said coldly, followed with a growl.  
  
Brenn's eyes widened upon recognizing Jay. "J — Jay — "  
  
"Stop stammering like a fool, Brenn. Kindly control yourself," Carl spoke in a frosty monotone. "I presume you're here about your sister?"  
  
Jay nodded his head in Bradin's direction, and Bradin spoke: "Brenn, wanna come outside and have a little chat?"  
  
Brenn remained motionless, but eventually complied to Bradin's statement and followed the boy outside. Once they were gone, Jay continued. "You're bloody right I'm here about Amanda." Without giving the older man another chance at speech, Jay launched himself at Carl. He caught him a hard blow on the chin first, then followed through with hits to Carl's stomach. It only took five minutes, with minor resistence from Carl, for Jay to have him pinned to the floor. "I want you to give me your word that Amanda and her baby will be supported financially. That's right," Jay went on, sensing Carl's puzzlement, "she didn't do what you told her to."  
  
"Oh, my! Carl, shall I phone the police?" a high feminine voice with a British accent spoke from the top of a winding staircase.  
  
"Yes, Carl . . . shall she phone the police?" Jay repeated, the threat evident in his voice.  
  
"No," Carl grunted. "Don't, Francis."  
  
Jay let him up. "Do I have your word?"  
  
"Yes," said Carl reluctantly. "You have my word. She'll never have to worry about a penny for the rest of her life."  
  
"Carl? Who are you talking about?" Francis moved down from the stairs.  
  
"Never you mind, I'll tell you all about it later," dismissed Carl. He rubbed his jaw absently as Jay stormed back out the door.  
  
Jay met Bradin coming from the back of the house. Once he stepped into the light, Jay realized that the younger boy had sustained a black eye and busted lip, but otherwise seemed to be in good shape. "I take it you had much the same argument with Brenn as I did with Carl?"  
  
"Yeah," Bradin said, massaging his jaw. "But it looks like you managed to come out the better."  
  
"Yeah, well, the good news is that Hunters agreed to support Amanda and the baby." At Bradin's appalled look, Jay said, "Only financially. I have no intention of ever letting her near this place again."  
  
Bradin nodded in agreement as Jay flagged them down the third cab of the night, this one taking them back to the hotel to pick up Amanda and then all the way to the airport.  
  
########  
  
Ava was pacing back and forth in the living room. It was early Monday evening, and the last she'd heard from Jay, he and Bradin had landed in Australia and were on their way to find Amanda.  
  
"Ava. Darling. Sweetheart." Ava looked over at Susannah. Satisfied that she'd gotten her attention, Susannah snapped, "Sit your ass down and stop wearing a hole in the rug!"  
  
"I can't help it, I'm worried!"  
  
"Well, you're not the only one. I'm sure they're all fine," Susannah assured her.  
  
"Are you still worried about Jay and Bradin?" asked Johnny as he came through the door, just home from the office.  
  
"It's not only them, I'm worried about Amanda, too. She's got to be a wreck, you know what Joanna said when she called," Ava reminded them.  
  
A few hours after the boys had left, Joanna had called from Dr. Trudy's office to check on Amanda and had inadvertently let it slip that Amanda hadn't gotten the abortion. She'd told Ava that Amanda was terribly upset when she left, and she had just wanted to make sure she got home okay.  
  
"I'm sure they've found her by now," Johnny said. He grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator and sat down next to Susannah on the couch.  
  
"How do — "  
  
"Hey, guys."  
  
Ava, Johnny, and Susannah froze for a second as Jay's voice was heard from the doorway. Then, all at once they broke out into speech:  
  
"You didn't call — "  
  
"Where's Amanda?"  
  
"What happened to your face?"  
  
Jay held up a hand. "I think you might want to hear the story from someone else. Come on, Amanda, they won't bite you."  
  
The silent figure of Amanda walked through the door, closely followed by Bradin with a hand on the small of her back.  
  
"Hi," Amanda said lamely. She really couldn't think of anything more appropriate.  
  
"We have a lot to talk about," Jay said with a weary sigh.  
  
Derrick was shuttled off to Martha's house, something that had proved to be invariably useful for the past weekend. Nikki insisted on being allowed to join the rest of the gang in the living room, along with Bradin, Amanda, Jay, Johnny, Ava, and Susannah.  
  
"I didn't — "  
  
"We know," Ava interrupted. "Joanna called from the office. Do you want to tell us what happened?"  
  
Amanda ducked her head, but went on with the story. It took fifteen minutes for everyone to be filled in on the events. "Wow."  
  
"Yeah, it's a lot to take in," Jay agreed. "But, point is: she's back to stay."  
  
Susannah nodded slowly. "Know what we need right now?"  
  
Ava caught on and smiled. "Girl's night!"  
  
"Girl's night? That can't be a good thing . . . "  
  
"Oh, you be quiet, Johnny," Ava scolded playfully. "It'll do us all some good. You guys go out and do whatever it is you do for a night, okay?"  
  
"Sure, but not tonight, Ava. We're beat," Jay informed her.  
  
"How does this weekend sound? Susannah, Nikki, Amanda, and I can stay in."  
  
Saturday was deemed the best night for 'Girl's Night'. It was only 4:30 that Saturday morning, when Amanda returned to her room from the bathroom. She placed a hand against her stomach in a useless attempt to settle it. Her 'morning' sickness hadn't depleted, and plagued her not only in the morning, but all day and into the evening. "Ugh," she groaned. She lay gingerly back on her bed.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
Amanda started at Bradin's unexpected voice. "Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine."  
  
Bradin was silent for a moment, then left his bed and sat on the edge of Amanda's. She removed the arm draped across her eyes and smiled. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Don't know. I just thought you wanted some company," Bradin answered with his quirky half-smile that Amanda loved. "Wanna go for a walk?"  
  
"A walk?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"To where?"  
  
"Just down the beach," Bradin convinced her. He reached down and grabbed Amanda's hand, pulling her out of bed.  
  
"Okay."  
  
The pre-dawn darkness was just starting to lessen, a stripe of pale orange stretched across the eastern sky. Amanda walked beside Bradin, a comforter wrapped around her pajama clad body. "So, where are you taking me?"  
  
"Nowhere, really," Bradin answered.  
  
"Oh, is that right?"  
  
"That's right."  
  
They walked in a comfortable silence for a little while, until Bradin stopped. Amanda followed suit, looking up at him in confusion. They were not too far from the beach house, it was slightly visible from where they stood. Bradin started treading into the water, and motioned for Amanda to do the same. She shed the comforter, leaving it behind on the sand as she warily followed Bradin out into the ocean. Bradin stopped a few yards out and climbed onto one of the massive rocks, pulling Amanda up when she reached him.  
  
"What are we doing here?" Amanda whispered.  
  
"You'll see."  
  
"Brad — "  
  
"Shh," Bradin silenced her with a finger against her lips. He sat down, and pulled Amanda beside him to sit between his outstretched legs. She leaned her head back against Bradin's chest and closed her eyes.  
  
"This is nice."  
  
Bradin reached out and fingered a tendril of her long blonde hair. "Yeah . . . it is."  
  
They were completely silent for a few minutes. "Look," Bradin finally pointed toward the horizon, which they were facing perfectly.  
  
The sun was making its entrance. Amanda watched in awe as it rose above the sea, lighting the water with red and orange light. It continued rising until it was completely visible, just a red-orange ball sitting above the water. Bradin looked down at Amanda, her face turned golden with the new light. She smiled back up at him. "You brought me here to see the sunrise."  
  
"Yup."  
  
Amanda turned around and straddled Bradin, her legs wrapped around his waist. "It's beautiful."  
  
"I was just thinking the same thing."  
  
"I love you," Amanda whispered hoarsely.  
  
Bradin wrapped his arms around her and drew Amanda even closer. "I love you, too."  
  
########  
  
Nikki watched Bradin and Amanda come back from the rocks through the kitchen window. It was early for her to be awake, but she couldn't sleep. She observed knowingly as Bradin stopped Amanda and kissed her good and long before they got to the house. Nikki knew that Bradin deserved the happiness Amanda brought him more than anybody, especially after all he'd gone through with Sarah. For some odd reason, Nikki had never warmed up to Sarah the way she had to Amanda right away. She turned away from the window as she heard the door. "Morning, guys."  
  
Bradin and Amanda jumped at the sound of her voice. "What are you doing up so early?"  
  
"I might ask you the same," Nikki retorted.  
  
"We were watching the sunrise," Bradin explained.  
  
"Oh." Nikki smiled at the two before her. "Well, I guess I'll go back to bed and leave you guys alone." She trudged up the stairs to her room, but not before glancing back at Bradin and Amanda. She was glad that Bradin had finally found someone like Amanda, someone who would do anything and everything for him. Someone who loved him like he needed to be loved. "Oh, Bradin?" she called from the stairs. "Do you guys mind if Cameron joins you tonight? We were supposed to go to the movies, but — "  
  
"That's fine, Nik," Bradin cut her off.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Amanda watched as the younger girl left. "She really likes Cameron, doesn't she?"  
  
"Yeah, maybe a little too much," Bradin grumbled.  
  
"I think it's sweet that you're so protective of her," Amanda said. Bradin just muttered something under his breath in response and flipped the television on, laying down on the couch. Amanda lay next to him, and Bradin threw an arm around her shoulder. They remained that way for an hour, both of them eventually drifting off.  
  
"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Jay whispered. He and Johnny had wandered into the kitchen for breakfast, and it was Jay who spotted the two teenagers sleeping on the couch.  
  
Johnny followed his gaze, and gasped in mock surprise. "Bradin and Amanda . . . who would have thought?"  
  
Jay smothered a laugh as the two moved stealthily toward the couch, each holding a wooden spoon and pot lid. Johnny mouthed, "Three . . . two . . . one!"  
  
The clatter startled Bradin out of his sleep. He made to roll over, but instead found himself on the hard wooden floor of the living room. "What the . . . "  
  
Amanda had shot up and was now glaring at the two men. "What do you think you're doing?"  
  
"Just giving you a wake up call," Jay responded innocently.  
  
"It was all his idea," Johnny pointed to Jay, who opened his mouth in disagreement.  
  
Bradin stood up and rubbed his shoulder. "Thanks," he mumbled sarcastically.  
  
"Any time." Johnny smiled.  
  
"What is going on down here?" A disgruntled Susannah was making her way down the stairs.  
  
"Nothing," Bradin said quickly.  
  
The subject was dropped as breakfast was prepared. Amanda excused herself, not able to take the smell of bacon frying in the pan. Meat of any kind was yet another thing she couldn't tolerate.  
  
"I think the kid's gonna be a vegetarian."  
  
Amanda looked around the backyard and spotted Bradin leaning against the house. "Seems like it," she agreed.  
  
"You want crackers or anything?"  
  
"Nah, I'll be fine," Amanda answered. "Would you mind if we went for another walk? I can still smell breakfast."  
  
Bradin laughed. "I'll go tell Aunt Ava where we'll be."  
  
He returned with a blanket and a backpack slung across his shoulder. Amanda raised an eyebrow at him. "Planning on something?'  
  
"Just come on."  
  
Bradin led her in the opposite direction from that morning for a little while. "I seem to remember something of this sort. You're certainly full of surprises today."  
  
Bradin smiled at Amanda, but kept walking. "Okay, go in there." He pointed toward the opening of a small cave set back in the rocks.  
  
"Are you mental? Something's going to attack me!"  
  
"I'm not mental. Just trust me," Bradin urged.  
  
"Fine, but if I get eaten by a . . . a coyote or something — "  
  
Bradin laughed loudly at Amanda's worries. "A coyote?"  
  
"Well, it was the first thing that came to mind."  
  
Despite her misgivings, Amanda ventured further into the opening. She realized that it was a nice little niche, a place where one could come to get away and relax. It was the perfect size for the two of them to roam around comfortably, but still small enough to be considered cozy. Turning around, Amanda realized that Bradin had spread the blanket on the ground and was taking a bottle of ginger ale and a package of saltines from his bag.  
  
"I've prepared a feast," Bradin joked.  
  
Amanda stopped her exploring to walk over beside him. "Thank you, Bradin." She leaned forward to kiss him, but he stopped her.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For . . . everything," Amanda clarified. She kissed the bruise that had flowered along his cheekbone lightly. As soon as Jay told her that he and Bradin needed to run an 'errand', she'd known exactly where they were going and what they planned on doing once they got there.  
  
"Look, you don't have to — "  
  
Amanda cut him off, now kissing his lips intensely. Bradin responded by placing his hands on her hips and bringing her closer. A couple minutes later, Bradin moved his hands upward from her hips, inching up underneath her shirt. Amanda shivered as the cool flesh of his hands came into contact with that of her warm stomach, just slightly hardened with pregnancy. She threaded her own hands through his thick, sandy-blonde hair as he continued his explorations. Suddenly, she pulled away. "Bradin, I — " Though she had been the one to initiate contact, Amanda found that she became inexplicably afraid once Bradin started pulling her shirt up and over her head.  
  
Immediately, Bradin backed away. "Did I hurt you?"  
  
Amanda sighed and tugged her shirt back down to cover her stomach. "You didn't do anything I didn't want you to."  
  
"Then what's wrong?"  
  
"Look . . . I've only had — er, experience with Brenn and it wasn't all that pleasant. I just don't think it's a good time for us to be doing this," Amanda explained quietly, though Bradin could sense that she didn't really mean it.  
  
"Are you just saying that because you think I'm not ready for this kind of commitment?" Bradin asked with a grin.  
  
Amanda coughed, slightly unnerved at how Bradin had seen straight through her. Before she could answer, he said, "I thought so."  
  
"But you're not. "  
  
"Don't tell me what I'm not ready for, Amanda. I'm ready to do this with you, and if you think I can't handle this kind of — "  
  
Amanda listened as he continued his sentence, but she was really staring carefully into Bradin's green eyes, trying to ascertain if what he was saying was the truth. Fully satisfied that he was being entirely truthful, Amanda grabbed the neck of his shirt and pulled his lips to hers in a sultry kiss. Bradin had no time to do much else than kiss her back, this time sure that they would finally be together in the way that he wanted them to be.  
  
########  
  
"Bradin. Bradin," Amanda repeated, louder this time.  
  
Bradin lifted his head from where he'd been nibbling the spot between her neck and shoulder. "What?"  
  
"We have to go back." Amanda smiled at the look of irritation that crossed his features. "Sorry."  
  
"Do we have to go now?"  
  
"Afraid so, hon." Bradin rolled off of Amanda and hastily pulled on his surfing trunks and tee-shirt. Amanda looked around, then spotted her clothes laying on a rock nearby. She slipped on the frayed jean shorts and orange tee-shirt, rearranging her hair into a haphazard ponytail. She followed Bradin back to the beach house, and didn't fail to notice that the sun was high in the sky now.  
  
Apparently, Bradin seemed to be following her train of thought. "How are we going to explain where we've been all morning?"  
  
"I don't know about you, Westerly, but I've been out swimming since 6:30 this morning," Amanda teased.  
  
"Oh, really? Where have I been?"  
  
"Now that is up to you."  
  
It didn't take the two long to reach the house, where they were met with silence. "Where is everybody?"  
  
"Well, Erika and Jay are probably at the shop. Johnny and Aunt Ava are more than likely chaperoning another of Derrick's dates, I know Nikki's at Cameron's, and Susannah is . . . God knows where," Bradin explained.  
  
"Makes sense," Amanda agreed.  
  
"So, why did you make us come back here now?"  
  
Amanda laughed at the frustration lacing Bradin's voice. "Aren't you worn out already?"  
  
Bradin blushed. "No, I'm not."  
  
"Well, tonight's supposed to be girl's night so you're out of luck." Amanda stuck out her bottom lip in a pout. "But there's always tomorrow . . . "  
  
"Susannah? Hello? Anybody?" Bradin suddenly called loudly. Nobody answered, so he rushed at Amanda and playfully scooped her into his arms. "No one's home."  
  
"How very observant of you."  
  
"Shut up." Bradin kissed Amanda, which indeed shut her up.  
  
########  
  
Johnny, Jay, Bradin, Cameron, and Derrick were crowded into Jay's tiny boathouse later that night. "We might as well go down to the boardwalk, we're gonna suffocate in here," Jay suggested.  
  
"Good idea," agreed Johnny, ushering the boys out and down the beach.  
  
Bradin, Johnny and Jay walked in the background, with Cameron and Derrick ahead chatting animatedly about baseball. "Jay," Bradin began. "Can I talk to you about something without the possibility of getting murdered?"  
  
"Sure, Bray. You can talk to me about anything . . . as long as it doesn't involve you and Amanda taking your relationship to the next level. If you know what I mean." When all he was met with was a staunch silence, Jay exploded. "You didn't! Not after everything that's happened!"  
  
Johnny grabbed hold of the Australian's shoulders, but Jay shrugged away from his grasp. He reared his arm back and let loose with a hard punch to Bradin's left cheek. Now he'd have a matching set of bruises.  
  
"Jay!" Johnny exclaimed. "The kid _said _he didn't want to get murdered!"  
  
Derrick and Cameron had stopped walking and were watching the scene in horror. Jay was silent. "Bradin — " Bradin quickly backed away. "I'm not gonna hit you again. It's the first reaction that comes to mind when you talk about my baby sister in that way. What would you do if I told you Nikki and Cameron were 'taking things to the next level'?"  
  
"We're not!" Cameron squeaked pitifully.  
  
"I know you're not, I'm just making a point," Jay said.  
  
Bradin thought about that. "You're right, I'd do what you just did. Point taken . . . but you're not gonna hit me again are you?"  
  
Jay laughed at the fear in Bradin's voice. "Nah, not unless you give me a reason to."  
  
"I won't. I love her, Jay. I really love her," Bradin confessed.  
  
"You'd better love her," Jay warned. "Because if I get wind that you hurt her in any way — "  
  
"I won't," Bradin cut him off. "I would never."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Hey, guys, I have an idea . . . "  
  
########  
  
Meanwhile, Ava, Susannah, Erika, Amanda, and Nikki were sprawled around the living room, tissues littering any available surface. The rolling end credits of Pearl Harbor played and Ava got up to flip off the television.  
  
"That's . . . the saddest movie . . . I've ever . . . seen," Amanda managed to get out in between sobs. Out of all five women, she was the worst, due mostly to hormones.  
  
"Oh, honey, I feel your pain," Susannah sympathized. "That little boy looks just like his dead father."  
  
"Come on girls, pull yourselves together . . . you can do it," Nikki encouraged.  
  
"Coming from the one who went through a whole box of tissues?" Erika teased.  
  
"What can I say? I'm a sucker for the war heroes."  
  
"Okay, okay, now that we're over this pitiful sadness, who wants ice cream?" Ava called from the kitchen.  
  
Susannah, Erika, Amanda and Nikki raised their hands. "I was asking for help."  
  
Erika chuckled, then went to help Ava bring bowls of chocolate ice cream back into the living room. "So, Amanda, how are things going with Kansas?"  
  
Amanda frowned in confusion at Erika's question. "Kansas?"  
  
"Bradin."  
  
"Oh!"  
  
Though no actual announcement had been made, everyone who had eyes knew that Bradin and Amanda were together. "Things are going fine. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Just wondering."  
  
Conversation turned to Amanda's pregnancy when Nikki asked, "Do you think you're having a boy or a girl?"  
  
"A girl," Amanda said after speculating on it for a couple seconds.  
  
"What makes you so sure?"  
  
"Well, I've never been more emotional or weepy in my entire life. Girls are like that, so it only makes sense," explained Amanda.  
  
"I bet you're having a boy," Ava argued. "Do you have any names picked out yet?"  
  
"Nothing definite. I sort of like Ryder for a boy, or Bridget for a girl."  
  
"Ooo, I love the name Ryder," Nikki spoke up. "Will you let me babysit when it's born?"  
  
"Of course," Amanda said with a sigh of relief. "I was wondering when you were going to ask."  
  
Before they had a chance to talk any longer, the back door burst open and Johnny flew in, slipping on the wood floor in his haste. "Come outside, quick you guys, hurry!"  
  
"What happened?" Ava asked worriedly as everyone rushed out into the backyard.  
  
"Oh, my . . . "  
  
While the girls were inside weeping over Pearl Harbor, it seemed that the boys had taken matters into their own hands. Candles lit the entire backyard with a soft glow, illuminating extra lounge chairs scattered around with blankets draped over them. A cooler filled with ice held wine (for the legal adults) and grape juice with several glasses. Johnny walked over to a stereo near the back door and pressed play, then strolled casually up to Ava, extending his hand. "Wanna dance?"  
  
She nodded in consent.  
  
Amanda looked around and noticed Ava and Johnny dancing, Erika and Jay, Nikki and Cameron, as well as Susannah and Derrick. Knowing what was coming, she looked around for Bradin and spotted him leaning casually against the wall of the house. With a smile on her face, she went to him. "Who's mastermind was this?"  
  
"Believe it or not, it was Cameron's."  
  
"Nikki's lucky to have someone like him," Amanda remarked.  
  
"Not considering robbing the cradle now, are you?"  
  
Amanda smacked Bradin lightly in reproach, and only then saw the bruise he now sported on his left cheek. "What happened to you now?"  
  
"Ah, it's nothing," Bradin downplayed it, turning his head away.  
  
"Come on, let's go get you some ice," Amanda insisted. She took his hand and led him inside to the freezer, where she took out some ice cubes and wrapped them in a washcloth. She finished and found Bradin perched on the counter, watching her. "Why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"With that sexy, I want to bang you kind of face."  
  
Bradin laughed. "You think my 'I want to bang you' face is sexy?"  
  
"Mmm-hmm," Amanda said. Bradin hopped off the counter and over to her. "Now put this ice on your cheek before it swells. And let me guess what happened: you told Jay about us."  
  
"Good guess."  
  
"I can't believe he punched you, though. He's so dramatic." Amanda reached up and placed the ice on Bradin's cheek. He winced and pulled away. "I'm sorry." She kissed the new bruise on his cheek.  
  
"Wanna go back to the cave?"  
  
"We'll be missed," Amanda cautioned. "Besides, I'm tired. I don't feel like walking there."  
  
"What if you didn't have to walk, will you come?"  
  
"I guess . . . "  
  
Bradin turned around so his back was facing her. "Get on."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Get on. What, they don't have piggy-back rides in Australia or something?" Bradin asked.  
  
"No, we ride kangaroos, not pigs," Amanda said with a roll of her eyes. She jumped up on Bradin and secured her legs around his waist, her arms around his neck.  
  
"Uh . . . problem . . . can't breathe . . . " Bradin choked out in a strained voice.  
  
Amanda loosened the death-grip she had around his neck. "Ready? We'll sneak out the front."  
  
Bradin carried her all the way to the cave, where they spent the rest of the night making love.


	6. Summer's End

**Summer's End **

**_A/N - So many thanks to: Alwaysanalyzing, arodsoccerchic13, beAchbuMxX, Bridgette and melodie568 for the reviews, comments, and suggestions. I'm really glad that you guys are taking the time to review this and that so far you're liking it._**

_**emily- I know that I haven't been updating lately. Geez, it took me nearly 3 weeks to get this chapter out. I'm hoping to get more out, and sooner, especially since school's starting in 2 ½ weeks. I really am sorry that you can't read more of this story sooner, but I'm glad that you like what you've read so far. Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
A/N2 - I know that what happens at the end of this chapter is slightly unbelievable and unrealistic, but that's what fiction is, right? Humor me and go along with it.**_  
  
"Jay?" Amanda called into the apparently empty back room of the surf shop. "You here?"  
  
"Hey, aren't you the girl from the doctor's office?" a voice Amanda didn't recognize spoke from over by a wall of boards.  
  
She turned around and met with the other young girl that had been in the waiting room the day of her first check-up. From what Bradin had told her, she was Morgan, Joanna's daughter. "Yup, that's me. You're Morgan, right?"  
  
"That's me. Amanda?"  
  
Amanda nodded. "You know me through Bradin?"  
  
"Yeah. I take it you know me the same way."  
  
Both girls laughed. "So . . . how far along are you?" Amanda asked after a beat.  
  
"Seven months, but this little guy's so small it makes me look more like four or five," Morgan answered, patting her stomach.  
  
"You're having a boy?"  
  
"Uh-huh. Do you know what you're having yet?" asked Morgan. Like everyone else, Morgan had been privy to the information about Amanda changing her mind through her mother.  
  
"No, I'm not sure I'm going to find out even when I can," Amanda said. "So . . . what brings you to this lovely shop owned and operated by my brother?"  
  
Morgan laughed and said, "I'm just dreaming about the day that I'll be able to surf again."  
  
"You surf? No way!" Amanda cried.  
  
"You too?" Morgan asked.  
  
"I love surfing, though I've been chewed out lately for even thinking about it," Amanda said, disappointment evident in her eyes.  
  
"Don't worry about it, you'll get back to it eventually," Morgan assured her.  
  
"Hey, guys." Both Amanda and Morgan turned at the sound of Bradin's voice.  
  
"Bradin, I haven't seen you since . . . " Morgan trailed off as she realized that day might be a touchy subject for Amanda.  
  
However, Amanda was the one who finished the sentence. "Since the day I was at Dr. Trudy's office. Don't worry, I'm fine with talking about it. I almost made a huge mistake, but I came to my senses at the last minute."  
  
Morgan nodded. "I see. So you're about three months, right?"  
  
"Really four, since it's almost September," Amanda replied.  
  
"Uh, Amanda," Bradin interrupted. "I came to get you, Aunt Ava wants to talk to you about something."  
  
"Okay, I'll be home in a minute." Bradin kissed her quickly before leaving.  
  
Morgan observed with a wise smile. "You're with him?"  
  
"Yes," Amanda grinned at the retreating form of Bradin. "I am." Her grin faded as Morgan asked, "Is he the father?"  
  
"No. That honor belongs to a jerk back in Australia. That's where I'm originally from," Amanda explained.  
  
"Australia?" Morgan breathed in disbelief. "I was there with my family back in February . . . that's where my boyfriend lives."  
  
This is not happening . . . "Please, for the love of God tell me your boyfriend's name is not Brenn."  
  
Morgan's grin now vanished as well. "Brenn Hunter?"  
  
Amanda closed her eyes and leaned against the wall, her face gone grey and pale.  
  
"No no no, chill out . . . he's not the father. Do you happen to know a Parker Wells?" Morgan questioned. Amanda nodded, vaguely remembering Parker as one of Brenn's more decent friends. "Parker's my boyfriend. And my son's father."  
  
"Thank God. I don't think I would have been able to handle it if I found out Brenn cheated on me, then got me pregnant."  
  
"Hello, ladies, what brings you here?" Jay walked from the back room holding a box, which he placed on a shelf underneath the counter.  
  
"Um . . . " Amanda struggled to think about the reason she'd come here in the first place. "Oh, Erika said she has a lesson at 4:30 today and she'll probably be a little late for dinner."  
  
"Okay, if you see her tell her I'll swing by the beach later and pick her up."  
  
"Sure," Amanda agreed. "By the way, this is Morgan. Morgan, this is my brother, Jay."  
  
The two shook hands. "Nice to meet you."  
  
"Same here," Jay replied.  
  
"Well, I guess I'd better get home. Morgan, you want to come over and have some lunch? You can meet the rest of my family," Amanda suggested.  
  
Jay smiled as the two young women left, realizing that it was the first time Amanda had referred to everyone as her family.  
  
########  
  
"Yes, Aunt Ava, she's coming." Morgan and Amanda were met with Bradin and Ava in the kitchen when they entered the house. "Look, she's here right now and she even brought Morgan with her. Will you relax now?"  
  
"Ava, you know Morgan, right?" Amanda asked.  
  
The older woman smiled pleasantly at the two and said, "Yes, you're Joanna's daughter. Are you guys hungry? Amanda, we need to talk about plans for a nursery."  
  
"Is that all you need to talk about? You got all freaked out over that?" Bradin asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yes, Bradin. Believe it or not, there's going to be an infant living here in five months and we need to start making preparations," Ava said.  
  
Bradin rolled his eyes as the women brought lunch out into the backyard. He had eaten earlier, so he remained inside and watched TV for a while. He was interrupted when Amanda came back inside with a large bowl that had previously held salad and empty soda cans to dispose of. "Hey."  
  
"Hey yourself. What are you doing in here all alone?" Amanda asked. She threw the cans into the recycling bin and the bowl in the sink, then sat down next to him.  
  
"I thought I'd leave you guys alone for lunch. Where's Morgan and Aunt Ava?"  
  
"Chatting up a storm about nursery wallpaper," Amanda sighed.  
  
"Yeah? Well, I was thinking footballs would be good for our little guy."  
  
Amanda's breath hitched in her throat at Bradin's words. Our little guy. Our. "Do you really mean it when you say 'our'?" she asked quietly.  
  
"More than anything," Bradin declared.  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"I promise," Bradin said, leaning down and planting a kiss on Amanda's lips.  
  
"Wait . . . who says I'm having a boy?"  
  
########  
  
During dinner later that evening, after Morgan had left, the subject of starting school came up. "Do you guys have all the clothes and stuff you need? What about you, Amanda?"  
  
"I have plenty of stuff," Amanda answered Ava's question. "It's just weird because the seasons are all screwed up to me. I feel like it's supposed to be winter."  
  
Jay laughed. "Yeah, you'll get used to that, don't worry."  
  
"Does school start for all of us on the same day?" Nikki asked.  
  
"September 6th for Bradin and Amanda. Nikki and Derrick start on the 3rd," Ava explained.  
  
"Why do we have to start 3 days early?" Nikki complained. "That's just wrong."  
  
"You have to start early because they don't want any casualties in the first week of school. You know, those high school kids and all," Jay joked.  
  
Nikki went pale and closed her mouth. "Oh."  
  
"Just kidding," Jay corrected when Ava shot him a stern glare.  
  
"Cool, so we get 3 extra days of summer," Bradin said. He and Amanda exchanged a high-five.  
  
After dinner, the rest of the family left for ice cream. Amanda had declined the offer, and Bradin graciously stayed behind with her.  
  
Amanda stood sideways in front of the full-length mirror in her room with her shirt raised, baring her stomach. She couldn't picture it five months from now, swollen to the size of a beach ball. Already, she could detect the slight bump forming.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Amanda jumped when Bradin spoke into the silence. "Trying to see myself in February. Fat and disgusting."  
  
Bradin walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, laying both hands flat across her stomach. He bent down to kiss her neck, and Amanda trembled at his touch. "You could never be fat and disgusting."  
  
"You say that now."  
  
Bradin turned Amanda to face him. "I'm not lying. You'll be even more beautiful."  
  
Unwanted tears came to Amanda's eyes. She cursed the hormone changes and wiped them away. "Thanks."  
  
"You're welcome. Don't cry anymore, 'kay?"  
  
"I'll try not to," Amanda said, voice muffled in Bradin's shirt. She let go after a couple seconds. "So, have any ideas about what we're going to do with our 3 extra days of summer?"  
  
"I'm sure I can think of something," Bradin teased.  
  
"Oh, I'm sure you can."  
  
########  
  
The evening of September 2nd found a very anxious Nikki knocking on the door of the room Bradin and Amanda shared.  
  
"Come in," Amanda called.  
  
Nikki entered the room and found Amanda laying on Bradin's bed with a wet washcloth across her eyes. "I'm sorry, you obviously aren't in the mood to talk — "  
  
"No, I'm fine." Amanda sat up and brushed the hair back from her eyes. She motioned for Nikki to sit on the other bed. "Is something wrong?"  
  
Nikki flopped backward onto Amanda's empty bed. "I'm starting school tomorrow."  
  
"Yes you are," Amanda agreed. "You're going into 8th grade, right?"  
  
"Uh-huh. But the only people I know are Cameron and Amber," Nikki said.  
  
"And you're worried that you won't make any new friends?"  
  
"Well . . . sort of, yeah," Nikki said quietly. "And what if I get teased for being the new farm-kid from Kansas?"  
  
"Tell you what. How about I drive you to school tomorrow so you can tell anyone who has a problem with that I'm your brother's girlfriend, and I'll be a senior in high school. And it probably won't hurt to mention that Bradin will be one, too."  
  
"Would you really do that for me?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Nikki squealed and jumped up from the bed, hugging Amanda tightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
########  
  
"So, are you excited about starting school tomorrow, Derrick?"  
  
After dinner, everyone had gathered out on the back porch. "I guess. Martha's in my class."  
  
"That's great!" Ava said brightly.  
  
"Tone it down there, Mary Sunshine," Jay laughed.  
  
"Hey, guys. Long time, no see," Johnny said. He had addressed the comment to Amanda and Bradin, who'd emerged from the path leading down to the beach holding hands.  
  
Amanda blushed a deep crimson and said, "We were just out for a walk. I didn't really feel good and the smell of dinner . . . "  
  
"Okay, no explanation needed," Johnny said with a smile and wink.  
  
Both teenagers took a seat around the table, joining Ava, Johnny, Jay, and Derrick. "Where's Susannah and Nikki?"  
  
"Susannah's inside helping Nikki pick out something to wear tomorrow," Ava explained. "Amanda, is something wrong?"  
  
"Nah, I — I just haven't felt so good all day."  
  
"Haven't felt good like what? Are you just nauseous?" Ava asked worriedly.  
  
"This morning I was just sick, but then a little while ago I started getting these cramps . . . " Amanda trailed off as she felt another tightening in her stomach. "Ow . . . see, there's another one." She held one hand to her stomach and clutched Bradin's arm with the other.  
  
"Oh my God, we need to get you to a hospital," Ava said, grabbing Amanda's shoulder and leading her around to the front of the house.  
  
Amanda gasped as the pain in her stomach intensified. "Bradin . . . " she moaned his name as if begging for him to stop the pain.  
  
"Bradin, take her to the car while I go call Dr. Trudy."  
  
"I'm here, Amanda, you're gonna be okay," Bradin promised while trying to get her down the walkway.  
  
"I can't — "  
  
Bradin bent down and lifted her into his arms, then set her gently in the backseat of the car and climbed in after her. "I won't leave you."  
  
Amanda gazed at Bradin with tear-filled emerald eyes. She rested her head on the window and squeezed her eyes shut tightly. Bradin repeated, "I won't leave you."  
  
########  
  
The unmistakable strongly sanitized scent of hospital was what Amanda woke to. That and light snoring from a chair beside her bed. She stirred and opened her eyes, blinking them a few times to adjust to the dim light. When she had full sight again, she noticed Bradin sleeping in the chair and Jay slumped against the wall by the door. To her left was another bed that was occupied by a woman feeding a newborn baby. The sight triggered something in Amanda's mind and she bolted upright, causing Bradin and Jay to wake. "The baby! What happened to my baby?"  
  
"Calm down, Amanda. You're supposed to be resting," Jay said as he wiped the sleep from his eyes and moved to stand next to her bed.  
  
"How do you expect me to rest when I don't even know if my baby is alive?" Jay and Bradin glanced at each other uneasily. "What? Why are you looking at me like that? Is the baby okay?"  
  
"The baby's fine, Amanda. It's you they're worried about for now," Jay said.  
  
"Me? Will you just give me a straight answer!" Amanda said in frustration.  
  
"Guys, she's not supposed to be stressed out over anything," a soft voice said from the doorway. All three turned to find Ava standing there, looking tired and somewhat worn out.  
  
"Ava, please . . . tell me what's going on," Amanda begged.  
  
"Let me talk to her alone," Ava said. Jay hugged Amanda quickly, and kissed her forehead before he left with Bradin to get coffee. "First of all, the baby's okay. Did you notice any swelling in your feet or hands earlier?"  
  
"What does that have to do — "  
  
"Just answer the question."  
  
"Yes, I did. But I thought that was normal," Amanda said.  
  
"And then you got a headache, and started getting cramps later on in the day, right?" Ava continued.  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Well, it's too early to tell for sure, but the doctor thinks you may have early signs of pre-eclampsia."  
  
"What's that?" Amanda asked, fear tinging her voice.  
  
"I think I can answer that question." Amanda and Ava looked to the door to see Dr. Trudy standing there, clipboard in hand. "Pre-eclampsia is a condition that occurs in pregnant women, indicated by a steep rise in blood pressure, generalized swelling, and eventual kidney failure. It's extremely dangerous because it can lead to total eclampsia or toxemia of the pregnancy, which has the possibility of resulting in the death of the mother, the baby, or both."  
  
Amanda's face was chalk-white when the doctor finished her explanation. "And that's what I have?"  
  
"Fortunately, not yet. You have the very early symptoms, which we will be able to treat and in doing so, hopefully prevent the condition from occurring," Dr. Trudy said. "We'll give you an antihypertensive drug to lower your blood pressure, and keep you for a couple days to make sure it's working."  
  
"What about school? We're supposed to start on the 6th," said Amanda.  
  
"My suggestion is getting a tutor to home-school you. You need to be on bed rest for the remainder of your pregnancy and you should avoid any stressful situations or activities," Dr. Trudy advised.  
  
"Okay," Amanda said numbly. Everything had happened in such a short time, she was still getting over the initial shock.  
  
"I'll be back later to check on you." Dr. Trudy left with a warm squeeze to Amanda's shoulder.  
  
"Ava, I can't ask you to pay for a tutor — "  
  
"It's already set up. Erika's going to do it for you, and Jay called Mr. Hunter. He's arranged to pay her," Ava reassured the younger girl. "You don't have a thing to worry about."  
  
"I'm sorry for putting you through all of this," Amanda said with tears in her eyes.  
  
"None of this is your fault," Ava assured Amanda tenderly, leaning down to hug her. "I'll go tell Jay and Bradin they can come back now."  
  
She left the room, and a couple minutes later Bradin came back by himself. He looked very tired; there were purple circles under his eyes, which were bloodshot with lack of sleep. He sat down on the chair he'd previously occupied. "Hey."  
  
"Hey," Amanda echoed. "Thanks for staying with me."  
  
"It's nothing. I'm just glad you're okay." He reached over to give her hand a reassuring squeeze.  
  
"I'm afraid, Bradin."  
  
With a sigh, he said, "I know you are. But the point is, it's early enough for you to prevent anything serious from happening. Sucks that you're on bed rest, though."  
  
"You're telling me. And I can't participate in any strenuous activities, if you know what I mean."  
  
"I know what you mean."  
  
Silence for a few minutes and then: "Bradin?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Love you, too," Bradin said. Amanda scooted over to make room for him to lay next to her, which he did and then gently laid a hand on her stomach. "You're gonna be fine."  
  
########  
  
Ava and Jay watched through the blinds on the window of Amanda's room as Bradin crawled into bed with her. "She's lucky to have someone like him."  
  
Ava looked up at Jay through tired eyes and said, "I'm sure it's true the other way around, too."  
  
"Y'know, if they get married we'll be related," mused Jay.  
  
"You think they'll get married?"  
  
"Without a doubt. Look at them," Jay said quietly.  
  
It seemed that through all the hustle and bustle of the hospital area, Bradin and Amanda created a haven of peace together. One couldn't help but see the clear meaning of true love when gazing at them.  
  
"You're right. I just hope they can survive the next five months."  
  
"God, Amanda on bed rest for five months? It's gonna be hell," said Jay with a smirk. "The poor bloke doesn't know what's coming."  
  
"I would hate to be bed-ridden for months like that. And her senior year, too. It's so kind of Erika to be tutoring her."  
  
"Yeah, I think they'll get along well," Jay said.  
  
Ava didn't get the chance to answer. Dr. Trudy walked up beside them and asked, "Which one of you is the legal guardian of Miss Robertson?"  
  
"That would be me," Jay piped up. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"I just wanted to make sure that a Mr. Carl Hunter is authorized to pay for this hospital bill," the doctor said.  
  
Jay smiled and answered, "He most certainly is. He's the baby's paternal grandfather."  
  
"Okay, I'll be back in a little while."  
  
"You sure did one hell of a job on getting Carl to pay for everything," Ava said.  
  
"I can be very persuasive," Jay replied cryptically.  
  
"That you can. Well, I guess I'd better get back home and see what kind of trouble's going on over there. Do you think we should leave them alone for a while? You might as well come with me."  
  
With a last look into Amanda's room, Jay said, "They'll be fine. Let's go home."  
  
########  
  
Three days later, the night before Bradin was supposed to start school, Amanda came home. Johnny, Susannah, Ava, Nikki and Derrick sat in the living room anxiously awaiting her arrival. Jay and Bradin had gone to pick her up from the hospital an hour before, and had yet to return.  
  
"So, Amanda's still having the baby, right? This hasn't changed her decision."  
  
"No, Nikki, she's still determined to have and raise this child, which I think is awesome and very mature for someone her age," Ava said all in one breath. She had been uptight and tense ever since the night Amanda had gone to the hospital.  
  
"Calm down, Aunt Ava. Take a deep breath," Nikki tried to soothe her aunt. "Everything's going to be fine."  
  
"No, I know that. I'm just a little worried about Amanda."  
  
The front door slammed shut, and Jay walked in with Amanda in his arms, Bradin behind them carrying her duffel bag. "Jay, I really can walk as far as my room you know."  
  
"You're not supposed to be doing anything you don't have to, and I'm perfectly capable of carrying you there," Jay argued. He stopped in the living room when he saw everyone.  
  
"Hey, guys," Amanda said quietly.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Nikki asked.  
  
"Okay. Not great, but okay," Amanda answered. "I'm really tired."  
  
"Jay, go bring her to bed. She needs her rest," Ava said in a slightly reprimanding tone.  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
Bradin followed as Jay headed for their room and gently placed Amanda on her bed. "Jay, I need to take a shower. You can let me down now."  
  
"You're supposed to be in bed."  
  
"I'm allowed to be up half an hour every day, you know that. I'm supposed to take a light walk, too," Amanda pointed out.  
  
"Fine, but please don't overdo it. You really scared me there, Reeflet."  
  
Amanda smiled comfortingly at Jay and leaned up to hug him. "I love you, too."  
  
Jay left the room with one last look back at his baby sister. Finally alone, Bradin and Amanda both released long-held breaths of tension. "How are you doing? Do you need anything?"  
  
"Just you." Amanda gingerly pulled back her covers and crawled underneath them, wary of doing anything that might bring on another crisis.  
  
Fully clothed and everything, Bradin slipped in beside Amanda as she snuggled her head against his chest. He stroked her long blonde tresses lovingly, looking down at her. The threat of losing her had put things into perspective so clearly that it felt as if he'd been slapped in the face with the realization that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with the young woman beside him. They hadn't even finished high school, and yet Bradin knew that nothing could ever keep them apart.  
  
Laying in bed with Bradin, having him so close to her, made Amanda feel so protected and so . . . safe was the only word that came to mind. Her last thought as she drifted off to sleep was, He's the one. I'm going to be with this man for the rest of my life.  
  
The next day dawned with on a completely different scene. Amanda was cranky and upset that she wasn't going to be finishing out her high school career in a normal fashion, while Bradin was trying to comfort her, but only succeeding in getting various items thrown at him, until he was finally forced by the threat of tardiness on his first day to leave.  
  
At around 9:30 a soft knock sounded on Amanda's door. "Come in."  
  
"Hey . . . how's it going?"  
  
Amanda looked up and saw Erika standing in the doorway, bookbag in hand. "Fine, I guess. I wish I could be at school right now. There's something you don't often hear a teenager say."  
  
Erika laughed and sat down next to Amanda. "Everything will work out. You'll see."  
  
"I hope so. So, what are you supposed to be teaching me?"  
  
"As much as I can. Not only am I a brilliant surfing instructor, I'm also a fairly good, not to mention licensed, tutor," Erika said, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
Amanda sat up and pulled the comforter up to her chest. "I really appreciate your doing this for me. I'll feel a lot more comfortable learning like this with someone I know instead of a complete stranger."  
  
"Oh, it's no problem at all. I love doing these sorts of things."  
  
Amanda smiled weakly in gratitude. "Well, I'm ready to learn. Let's do this."  
  
Bradin was the first to get home that afternoon, having rushed directly home from school to see Amanda. He closed the front door quietly behind him in case she was sleeping. After grabbing a quick snack from the refrigerator, Bradin made his way to his room and threw his bookbag to the floor. He realized that he had been correct, and Amanda was sleeping.  
  
He abandoned the can of soda and leftover piece of pizza he'd grabbed from the kitchen on the nightstand and took a seat beside her. He gently ran a hand over her stomach, reveling in the subtle round firmness of it already, then traced her jaw line up to her cheekbone. "Hey."  
  
Amanda frowned and stirred, but didn't wake. She mumbled something that Bradin couldn't make out, then finally opened her eyes. When she saw him, she smiled. "You're home."  
  
"Yes I am. And you're awake."  
  
She yawned, then sat up. "How was school?"  
  
"You're not missing anything special, trust me."  
  
"Aw, you're sweet. But I'd rather be there with you anyway," Amanda insisted.  
  
"Of course you would, but you need to stay here and take care of yourself. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you."  
  
Amanda felt the presence of tears making yet another entrance, and steadfastly refused to release them. "Same here, Bradin. I don't know what I would do without you."  
  
"Have you used up your half hour for today yet?"  
  
"Not yet. Why, have something in mind?"  
  
"Does it count as being up if I carry you?"  
  
"I don't think so," Amanda answered suspiciously. "What have you got up your sleeve?"  
  
"You'll see. Come on, let's get you out of here." Bradin leaned down and Amanda reached up to wrap her arms around his neck.  
  
"Where are you taking me?" she asked as Bradin left the house.  
  
"No questions allowed." He nodded civilly at the people watching him carry Amanda down the beach. At long last, he set her down on the sand near the water's edge.  
  
"Just an ordinary walk, that's all," Bradin said a little too quickly. He grabbed her hand and set a slow pace along the wet sand. Two sets of footprints were left behind as they walked for a few minutes. "Happy birthday."  
  
"Who — Jay," Amanda said in sudden understanding. "He told you it was my birthday. I didn't want anybody to know because I absolutely hate surprises of any kind, and birthdays just open you up to them."  
  
"So what, you were never going to tell me when your birthday was?"  
  
"You would have figured it out eventually," said Amanda playfully.  
  
"I have something for you."  
  
"This is what I wanted to avoid, I don't need anything. It's enough that I'm here," Amanda argued.  
  
"Before I give you your present I need to tell you something. Look, we're seventeen years old and I'm not pretending that I know everything's going to work out. But I do know something. I want to be with you forever. And I'm not just saying this because I'm living in the moment. I've thought about the future, and whenever I do you're in it. I don't have a ring or anything yet. Hell, I don't even have a plan. But, what I'm trying to say is . . . will you marry me?"  
  
"Bradin — I'm not going to waste my time trying to tell you over and over that you're too young to make this kind of commitment. I've told you so many times that I've lost count by now. Are you sure that this is what you want? Whatever your answer is, this is the last time that I'll ask you."  
  
"I know what I want, Amanda. I want this."  
  
"Then you leave me no choice."  
  
Bradin frowned in incomprehension. "What are you talking about?"  
  
She stopped walking and turned to face him. "Yes."  
  
"Amanda, I already told you that I'm ready and willing to accept everything that comes along with this — "  
  
Amanda placed a finger against Bradin's lips and smiled. "Did you hear what I said? I said yes, Bradin. I'll marry you."  
  
A wide grin broke out across Bradin's face and he carefully scooped Amanda into his arms for the second time that night. "I love you so much."  
  
"I love you, too, Bradin. I can't believe we're getting married. You do realize that I've known you for only like 2 months, right? But promise me that we'll wait until after the baby's born to get married. Promise."  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Good." Amanda kissed Bradin hard on the mouth, regretting the restrictions placed on her activities by bed rest. But it didn't really matter now. They had the rest of their lives to be together.


End file.
